Verano en Curso
by Flaky02anime
Summary: kakashi se lleva a su curso de paseo a las montañas pero no a esquiar si no a un bosque por dos meses y medio cosas raras sucedieron amores y desiluciones salieron al descubierto PD: tenten es un hombre y sakura es la unica que lo sabe parejas: tobidei , kakuhidan , nejiten , kisaita , sasogaa ,narusasu este fic no creo que tenga personajes principales
1. ¡ADIOS VACACIONES DE VERANO!

-Erá una mañana normal de vacaciones los alumnos del 3°B estaban a las 7:00 de la mañana en la escuela

~FLASH BACK~

-todo el curso: ¡ COMO QUE TENEMOS UN PASEO ESCOLAR EN VACACIONES!  
-kakashi: sip , iremos a las montañas pero no a esquiar , iremos a un bosque donde hay cabañas , piscinas , cafetería , etc , a sí que el que tenia planes para verano , lo siento mucho  
-hidan: que si no voy ?  
-kakashi: *sonriendo* quedas repitiendo  
-el curso que con cara de ''no nos queda remedio''-  
-kakashi: hay ocho cabañas , serán dos por cabaña  
-sakura levanta la mano-  
-kakashi: no , no puedes ser pareja de sasuke  
-sakura: claro es el sueño de toda mi vida -sarasmo-  
-kakashi:los quiero a todos mañana aquí a las 7:00 hrs de la mañana el bus llega a las 8:00 hrs  
-itachi: y por que tan temprano  
-kakashi: por que hare las parejas , bien adiós alumnos

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-kakashi: hola mis alumnos  
-el curso: QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR , SE PASO POR 30 MMINUTOS¡  
-kakashi: lo siento….me perdi en el sendero de la vida….  
el curso: QUE SENDERO NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS ¡  
-kakashi: muy bien les traje compañía , Gai sensei y Tsunade sama  
-curso: QUE¡  
-gai sensei: bueno mientras mas mejor  
-naruto: y la vieja tsunade que hace a qui  
-tsunade sama: necesitaban una mujer mayor no podían ir puros hombres  
-kakashi: bueno hagamos los grupos  
-tsunade sama: que no sean mixtos , por seguridad  
-gai sensei: que tal si ponemos a las chicas un compañero gay ?  
kakashi: buena idea….  
- los hombres: NOS ESTAN TOMANDO POR UN PAR DE GAYS¡?¡?¡?¡?  
-tsunade sama: ya se hinata tu con sasuke , el es gay  
-hinata: qu..que….¡?¡?  
-Neji: QUE¡?¡?¡  
-sasuke: COMO SE ATREVEN A DECIRME GAY¡?¡?  
-el curso se echo a reir-  
-kakashi: bien a remos los grupos por orden de lista  
-el curso hacintio con la cabeza-  
-kakashi: cabaña A sasuke y Hinata  
-neji: OTRA VES ¡?¡?¡?  
-tsunade sama: vamos el es gay eso no te ayuda en algo  
-neji: bueno supongo…..  
-sasuke: neji tu igual T-T  
-kakashi: cabaña B Naruto y Sakura  
-sakura en ese momento miro a naruto pícaramente  
.sasuke: *susurro* perra ...  
-kakashi: cabaña C Neji y TenTen  
cabaña D Shicamaru y Ino  
cabaña E Kakuzu y Hidan  
-kakuhidan: QUE¡  
-hidan: o no pienso estar todo el tiempo con este ma**ca de primera clase ¡  
-kakuzu: y yo no pienso estar con este boqui floja ¡  
-hidan: bastardo  
-kakuzu: imbécil  
-hidan: !¡HIJO DE LA VECINA¡!…  
-kakashi: ya basta los par de novios¡  
-el curso se empeso a reir-  
-kakuzzu y hidan estaban levemente rojos-  
-kakuhidan: no se rian!  
-kakashi: bien continuemos , cabaña F Sasori y Gaara  
cabaña G Kisame y Itachi  
cabaña H Lee y Temari  
-temari: QUE¡ CON EL RARO¡  
-lee: ra..raro …T-T  
-temari: no … lo … que quise … decir … es que … yo pues … bueno .. losiento  
-tobi y deiddara estaban preocupados ya que eran los sobrantes por lo cual ellos …..-  
-kakashi: bueno y por último cabaña I to…  
-tobidei: NO¡ ME REUSO A ESTAR CON ESTA MA**CA  
QUE ME DIGISTE ¡?¡  
O YA VERAS¡?¡?¡?  
-tsunade sama: calmaos chicos  
-tobidei: EL EMPESO ¡  
-kakashi: y hací será todo el paseo …..

-EN EL BUS-

-gai y lee: VAMOS DE PASEO PLIN ,PLIN ,PLIN , EN UN AUTO FEO PLIN,PLIN,PLIN , PERO NO ME IMPORTA PLIN,PL..  
-casi todos: CALLENCE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ¡  
gai y lee: bueno pero no se enojen  
-casi todos: NO ESTAMOS ENOJADOS ¡  
-gai y lee: es que no nos tienen paciencia  
-casi todos : NO LES DAMOS UNA NOMAS POR QUE LE ESTAMOS COPIANDO MUCHO AL CHABO¡  
-fue un viaje normal sasuke maldiciendo a sakura , hinata estaba tranquila , naruto como todo un tonto , sakura como una perra , shikamaru durmiendo , ino haciendo bromas , kakuzu y hidan puteandoce mutuamente , sasori y gaara ignorandoce de la vergüenza , kisame y itachihablando del pescado , lee loqueando , la pobre temari aguantándolo y tobi y deidara no se miravan ni de reojo-  
-kakashi: bien alumnos antes de bajar a sus cabañas les dire una simples reglas -1°a las 20:00 hrs tiene que estar en sus habitaciones  
2° el desalluno es a las 08:00 a 08:30 hrs  
3°la cena u once es de 19:00 a 20:00 hrs  
4°el almuerzo es de 13:00 a 14:00 hrs  
5°de 08:00 a 14:00 hrs tienen actividades escolares y depues del almuerzo son libres de hacer lo que quieran  
y por último  
6°no los quiero oír gemir en la noche especialmente a los de la cabaña E,F,G, & I  
-muchos se mataron de la risa al escuchar esto-  
-hidan: lo que pasa es que usted esta molesto por que su querido iruka no pudo venir y no podrá follar con alguien por mas de dos meses  
-conn esto dicho asta los maestros soltaron lagrimas de tanto reir-  
-kakashi: vallan a vuestras cabañas¡

-EN LA CABAÑA C-

-neji: oe ..tenten que pasa si vamos a jugar con alguna pelota  
-tenten: suena bien pero deja cambiarme  
-tenten empeso a desvestirse delante de neji-  
-neji:m… ten…ten…no…pensaras vestirte con migo presente sierto…..  
-tenten recordó que solo sakura sabe su secreto-  
-tenten: ci….cierto… *marcho hasta la puerda del baño , entro y la azoto*

-EN LA PISCINA-

-kisame: es .es …es hermosa TwT  
-itachi: estas bien ?  
-kisame: estoy mas que bien , créeme  
-itachi emuja akisame-  
-itachi: solo entra  
-todos hablaban normalmente cuando se oye un grito-  
PERRA…ERRA…A  
-hidan: hermano que finito  
-ino: mire quien habal de finos  
-todos los de la piscina se reian-  
-hinata: sa…sasu….sasuke kun relájate por favor  
-sasuke: estoy relajado no se nota *con un tic en el ojo*  
-shicamaru: por que tanto alboroto ?  
-sasuke: no es nada ….  
-hinata y sasuke entran al agua, y aparecen naruto con sakura colgando de su brazo caminando hacia la piscina-  
-los del apiscina eran kakuzu , hidan , ino , sikamaru , sasuke, hinata , sasori y ahora naruto y sakura-  
-hidan: bueno cambiando el tema , pinocho , donde esta tu novio ?  
-sasori: que voy a saber yo donde esta ese amargado de gaara  
-kakauzu: como sabes que hablamos de gaara ?  
-sasori: emm….. pues…. Yo…. En realidad …no…  
-kisame: oigan que es ese humo de aya ?  
-deidara: NO ME GANARAS BASTARDO  
-tobi: ESO CREES TU MA**CA  
-se escucha un piquero-  
-deidara: lo as echo a propósito, verdad ?  
-tobi: que pasa si lo hice a propósito  
-kakuzu: chicos es tan peor que hidan y yo  
-hidan: y no es broma  
-deidara salió del agua para quedar frente a frente con tobi de manera amenazadora-  
-neji: CHICOS CUIDAD CON LA PELOTA¡  
- tenten: CORRANCE ¡  
-los de la pscina: CHICOS¡  
-al recibir el impacto de la pelota , tobi le da un beso a deidara de esta manera caer al agua-  
-ino: *saca un celu que aun no se a inventado* pal face  
-los de la piscina: que es eso ?  
-ino: ni la mas remota idea  
-derrepente salen a flote tobi y deidara escupiedo por el beso dado  
nejiten: lo sentimos chicos pero os advertimos  
-tobidei: no es vuestra culpa  
-deidara: es culpa de tobi por VESARME¡  
-tobi: es TU CULPA POR HACERCARTE TANTO¡  
-bueno aparte de so el día siguió normal en la cena u once -

continuara...


	2. UNA ESTÚPIDA COMPETENCIA

-todo el curso estaba desayunando en la cafetería , era una mañana normal-  
-kakashi: HOLA HICOS ¡  
cri cri cri cri *es un grillo*  
-kakashi: que animo tienen , bueno hoy empesaran las actividades en clase  
-tsunade sama: y se nos ocurri un perfecto desafio para esta semana  
-shikamaru: que problemático  
-gai sensei: tenes que actuar como si fueran una parejita feliz hasta el viernes  
-curso: QUE¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?  
-sakura: y con quien será ?  
-kakashi: con su compañero de cabaña  
-curso: QUE¡?¡?¡?¡?¡  
-deidara: YO NO ANDARE DE NOVIECITO CON ESTE  
-tobi: haa y tu crees que yo igual estoy feliz ?  
-hidan: YO MENOS ME REUZO  
-kakuzu: CON MIGO YA SON 4¡  
-gai sensei: el ganador podrá pasar el fin de semana en la mejor cabaña  
-en ese instante el curso se intereso mucho en la propuesta-  
-kakashi: miren les explicare las reglas del juego , todos los lunes daremos desafíos y el que los resista hasta el viernes por la tarde podrá pasar el fin de semana en la cabaña X , SERA HACÍ TODO EL PASEO  
-tsunade same: y bien…. Aceptan?  
-el curso lo pensó un poco pero al fin y al cabo aceptaron-

-DÍA 1 , LOS PRIMEROS ELIMINADOS-

-lee y temari caminaban de las manos hacia la piscin encontraron a una pareja muy comodos juntos bañándose-  
-lee: kisame …..  
-temari: y itachi….  
-iatchi: he? Sucede algo malo?  
-leetema: he? …. No no es nada  
-lee: chicos? , vosotros de verdad sos novios?  
-kisame y itachi en ese momento se miraron  
-temari: ho vamos solo están haciendo su papel …. Al menos que …. Ne~ne  
chicos , sos novio?  
-itachi: pues si lo somos  
-lee: haa que bien sos nov….. QUE¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?  
-temari: owww beso , beso , beso ,beso  
-en ese momento kisame levanta el menton de itachi delicadamente y lo besa con un profundo y apasionado beso , la lengua de kisame exploro cada rincón de la boa de su querido amante , pero por falta de aire se separaron , dejando entre si una pequeña cuerda de saliva-  
-lee: bueno…..creo… que ya les creo…  
-tamari: kya~~~~~~~  
-lee: o..oe … temari despierta  
-kisame: esta bien?  
-lee: no se preocupen yo me encargo de ella , sigan con lo suyo …

-YA EN LA NOCHE-

-temari: fue…..fue….fue tan lindo  
-lee: si temari ya te escuche…..  
-temari: fue tan apasionado …..tan profundo  
-lee: tal vez lo asieron por la competencia…  
-temari: yo no creo que hayamos durado un día …  
-lee: yo tampoco…. Pero eso significa que tenemos una oportunidad de ganar  
-temari: si eso creo yo igual  
-kakashi: QUE DAIS ELIMINADOS¡  
-temari: QUE MIERDA HACEN EN NUESTA CABAÑA?  
-tsunade sama: lo siento quedan eliminados  
-lee: pero por que?  
-gai sensei: porque acaban de admitir que es una competencia, eso va en contra de las reglas , lo siento lee ….  
-leetema: NO SE VALE¡

-DÍA 2 OTROS ELIMINONADOS-

-EN LA CAFETERÍA-

-lee: no puede crees que estemos eliminados  
-temari: además en el primer día  
-sasuke: haci que ustedes igual?  
-temari: tu y hinata están eliminados?  
-hinata: si…  
-lee: y como?  
-hinata: es … que .bueno…..

~FLASH BACK~

-sasuke: no la aguanto… es una perra  
-hinata: sa…sas…sasuke kun , por favor solo es actuación  
-sasuke: actuación ¡? ACTUACION¡?¡? tu misma los viste como estaban de juntitos y felices  
-hinata: esto….. bueno….sas….sasuke kun  
-sasuke: que sucede?  
-hinata: te gusta naruto kun?  
-sasuke: QUE¡?¡?¡ , NOOOO , JAMAS ME GUSTARÍA ESE DOBE ¡  
-hinata: entonces , porque te pones tan celoso?  
-sasuke: bueno yo….  
-tsunade sama: QUEDAN ELIMINADOS¡  
-kakashi: SI LOS FELICITAMOS¡  
-sasuke: Y POR QUE¡  
-gai sensei: nunca se demuestra celos en frente de una novia o esto ara que ella entre en celos  
-tsunade sama: SIMPLE LÓGICA FEMENNINA  
-kakashi: son el primero equipo eliminado  
-sasuhina: PRIMEROS¡?¡?¡?¡  
-gai sensei: sep

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-lee: ya veo….a si que somos los segundos eliminados….  
-temari: eso parece …..  
-hinata: bueno….no tiene remedio…..  
-sasuke: esos son … DEIDARA y TOBI¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?  
-leetema: QUE¡?¡?¡?¡?  
-lee , temari , sasuke y hinata corren a ver si los ''enemigos'' a muertos estaban bien-  
-sasuke: chis se sienten bien?  
-tobi: si por que deveriamos estar mal?  
-temari: pues bueno …. Es que…..  
-deidara: descuiden estamos perfectamente bien  
-a los dos se les notaba irritados-  
-ya am pasado los días, ya era viernes, tobi y deidara fueron eliminados al tercer día por empesar a discutir , kakakuzu y hidan fueron eliminados el segundo por putearse , neji y tenten no actuaban como novio haci que fueron eliminados al cuarto día, sasori y gaara no se miravan ni de reojo a si que fueron eliminados al cuarto día , shikamaru y ino pareciann mas amigos que novios y fueron eliminados el quinto día en la mañana , solo quedaba naruto & sakura contra kisame & itachi-  
-kakash: buno son ya las 19:30 de la noche , tengo sueño y quiero ir a dormir pero quedan dos grupos ..  
-gai sensei: el desempate será besándose  
-tsunade sama: bien el primer grupo será naruto y sakura  
-sasuke: perra , perra , perra , perra …..  
-sakura: bien nnaruto por que no me besas  
-naruto: bueno yo…*mira a sasuke* , lo siento no puedo besarte  
-sakura se enojo y se fue a su cabaña-  
-sasuke: ja , perra  
-tsunade sama: bien….. entonces itachi y kisame , si se besan ganan  
-par par de chico no había problema ya que ellos eran de veras novios-  
-temari: kyaaaaaa~  
-lee: o..oe despierta , temari ¡  
-al día siguiente los alumnos tenían permiso para acampar , pero muchas cosas raras sucedieron-

continuara….


	3. VERDAD O RETO?

-EL SABADO A LAS 21:00 HRS AL LADO DE UN LAGO-

-itachi: bien…. Que hacemos  
-tenten: ya se juguemos a VERDOD o RETO  
-los de mas les pareció muy interesante lo propuesto-  
-gaara: bien yo empiezo …. Neji , verdad o reto  
-neji: m…. verdad  
-gaara: te gusta hinata  
-hinata: qu….que¡?¡?¡?  
-sasori: es sierto te gusta? 1313  
-neji: claro que no … es mi prima  
-kakuzu: y si no lo fuera ….  
-neji: hmp , sakura , verdad o reto?  
-sakura: lo que tu quieras *le guiña un ojo*  
sasuten: *susurro* perra…..  
-neji: emm pues …. *sonríe* te desafio a beber agua de la pisscina  
-sakura: que¡?¡?¡  
-neji: eso o te tiras al pozo  
-sakura se levanta y bebe el agua de la piscina-  
-sakura: *asqueada* bien mi turno sasuke , verdad o reto  
-sasuke: verdad….  
-sakura: te gusta naruto?  
-sasuke: QUE¡?¡?¡?¡  
-deidara: vamos responde don juan  
-sasuke: *entre dientes* si…..  
-sakura: perdona , que? No te escuche  
-sasuke: perra…..  
-tobi: vamos repítelo  
-sasuke: *grito* QUE SI¡ , ME GUSTA EL DOBE¡  
-los chicos: huuu 1313  
-naruto: no molesten  
-ino: pero si ya estas mas rojo que un tomate  
-sasuke: ja , bien ino verdad o reto  
-ino: hu? , reto  
-sasuke: besa a shikamaru  
-ino: a okey beso a … QUE¡?¡?¡?¡  
-shikamaru: que paja….  
-sakutema: beso beso beso beso  
-ino: hmp , esta viene  
-ino besa ashikamaru-  
-los demás: uu 1313 , novios novios novios  
-shikaino: cállense  
-ino: sasori ….verdad o reto  
-sasori: reto  
-ino: te reto a besar a gaara  
-temri: esto lo tengo que ver  
-sasori lo dudo pero era eso o el lago a si que no lo pensó dos veces pesco a gaara y le dio un profundo beso-  
-sasori: listo…m hidan verdad o reto  
-hidan: no pienso hacer algo vergonzoso a si que verdad  
-sasori: por que tu y kakuzu pelean tanto  
-hidan: por que me cabrea  
-kakuzu: tu eres el que me cabrea a mi ¡  
-deidara: ja yo creo que se gustan  
-hidan: a si? , deidara verdad o reto  
-deidara: reto hmp  
-hidan: besa atobi por mas de 30 segundos con lengua y todo y no hay segunda opción , je  
-tobidei: QUE¡?¡?¡?  
-los demás:hoooo  
-kisame: esto quiero verlo  
-deidara se para de su puesto se dirige hacia tobi , rodea el cuello de tobi con sus delicados pero resistentes brazo un beso , sin embargo tobi le correspondió sujetándolo delicadamente por la cintura-  
-tenten: les decimos que ya llevan como mas de un minuto  
-temari: no se ven tan lindps juntos  
-tobi y deidara se separan por la falta de aire-  
-gaara: disfrutaron el besito, he? Jaajajja  
-lee: y mucho por lo que notamos 1313  
-tobidei: CLARO QUE NO ¡?¡?  
-deidara: kakuzu , verdad o reto?  
-kakuzu: reto  
-deidara: ya verás me vengaré , te desafío a que le dejes 5 chupones a hidan , tres en el cuello y dos en el pecho  
-kakuzu: joputa…  
-hidan: Y TU CREES QUE ME DEJARE BESAR POR ESTE¡?¡?¡?  
-lee: no hay opción, ja  
-hidan : * se desabrocha la polera* solo as lo rápido  
-todos notaron que mas cabreado no podía estar el pobre , kakuzu se acerca a hidan y epiesa a chupar su cuello y solo los gritos y puteadas de hidan se escuchaban-  
-hidan: m… haAAaa… ja…jashin….sama ..los …haAA ..castigara..mMaAA  
-kakuzu: listo …..  
-hidan: * abrchandose la polera* me las pagaran ya verán  
-deidara: igual te gusto  
-kakuhidan: CALLATE¡  
-hidan: lee….. verdad o reto  
-lee: verdad  
-hidan: quien te gusta  
-lee: sai  
-los chicos: QUE¡?¡?¡?¡?  
-lee: naruto verdad o desafío?  
-naruto: desafío  
-lee: besa a sakura o el lago  
-narusasu: QUE¡?¡?¡?¡?  
-naruto se para camina hacia sakura todos esperan que la besara pero en bes de eso besa la frente de sasuke y corre a tirarse un piquero al lago-  
-sakura: ese naruto prefiere un lago antes que a mi ¡  
-naruto: *chorreando* hinata verdad o reto  
-hinata: ver….verdad….  
-naruto: es verdad que shino y kiba son novios  
-hinata:…  
-lee: y bien?  
-hinata: ..s….si….  
-ino,temari,sakura: ooo ya se supo  
-hinata: temari ver..verdad o re..reto  
-temari: reto  
-hinata: be..besa a la persona que esta en frente de ti  
-shikamaru: otra vez¡?¡?  
-temari: no hay remedio*lo besa* listo , bien shikamaru verdad o reto?  
-shikamaru: verdad  
-temari: besarías a neji?  
-shikaneji: PERO QUEMIERDA PREGUNTAS¡?¡?¡?  
-temari: oo solo di si o no  
-shikamaru: ni en un millón de años  
-kisame: o..oe esta comenzando a llover  
-lee: a la cabaña mas cercana¡  
-tobidei: QUE?¡?¡?

continuara …


	4. BESOS AL AZAR , NUEVA COMPETENCIA

-EN LA CABAÑA ''I''

-tobi: y tendrán que dormir a quí o que?  
-sasori: eso temo….  
-sakura: juguemos a la botellita siega  
-los demás: que? , jamás  
-sakura: vamos tenten apóyame o querrás que los demás se enteren de ya sabes que*mientras se le acercaba coquetamente ya casi besándolo*  
-tenten: *corre la cara* hmp , me anoto  
-naruhinasasu: yo igual  
-sasogaa: igual me anoto  
-y haci todos se unieron-  
-sakura: bien la reglas son , primero le tapamos los ojos s alguien , esa persona gira la botella una ves y quien salga tendrá que decir si la besa o no , pero no se pueden rechazar tantas beses  
-temari: que neji comience  
-neji : oe ..temari que haces  
-temari: te vendo los ojos  
-neji: *gira la botella*  
-los demás: oooo beso beso beso  
-temari: aceptas?  
-neji: m…. supongo  
-aun con los ojos vendados besa la persona? Que por cierto ninguno de los dos disfruto el beso-  
-temari: *sarcasmo* si.. claro .. nunca se besarían  
-neji: bese a shikamaru cierto?  
-los demás: sep….  
-neji: mierda….. bien , em elijo a …lee  
-neji: *se quita la venda y se la coloca a lee* de acuerdo lee gira la botella  
-lee: *gira l abotella*  
-neji: aceptas? M…. paso  
-temari: si mas te vale hmp  
-neji: *le quita la venda* bien sakura te toca * le coloca la venda*  
-sakura: *gira la botella*  
-neji: a…acep….ceptas?  
-sakura: ja , claro  
-hinata: qu…que¡?¡?  
-sakura: solo ven acá hinata  
-hinata: *camina hacia sakura para ser besada*  
-hidan: por jashin sama ¡  
-sakura: listo kisame es tu turno *se quita la venda y se la coloca a chico*  
-kisame: *gira la botella*  
-sakura: aceptas?  
-itachi: *on los dedos formando una crus* di que no , di que no . di que no…..  
-kisame: si…  
-hidan: mierda  
-kisame: *se acerca al hidan y lo besa deliadamente*  
-kisame: listo  
-hidan: creo que yo soy el que sufre mas T-T  
-kisame: gaara , tu turno *se quita la venda y se l apone a gaara*  
-gaara: *gira la botella*  
-kisame: mMm , acetas?  
-gaara: supongo  
-lee: QUE¡?¡? si sai se entera de esto me bota¡  
-tenten: apoco son novio?  
-lee: pues si….  
-temari: no me arrepiento de haber venido TwT  
-lee: * besa a gaara* listo  
-deidara: que beso ni que nada eso fue un piquito  
-lee: a si? Pues deidara tu turno  
-deidara: QUE¡?¡?¡  
-los demás: por sonso  
-deidara: *gira la botella*  
-?: esto es una broma no?  
-deidara: esa vos , no me digas que , TENTEN tu¡?¡?  
-tenten: bueno yo no pedi este beso  
-sakura; mira el lado bueno es una ''mujer''  
-deidara: hmp *la besa como por 10 segundos* listo  
-tobi: *bostezo* bien vamos a dormir  
-shikamaru: pero solo hay dos camas  
-tobi: duerman en el piso  
-sakura: deja quelas mujeres duerman en las camas  
-deidara: no quiero dormir en el piso  
-sasori: que simplemente tobi y deidara son los que duermen aquí compartan una cama y la otra la dejamos a las chicas  
-los demás: buena idea…  
-tobidei: NO PIENSO DORMIR CON ESTE¡?¡?¡?  
-itachi: vamos por las chicas  
-tobi: pero son 5 chicas  
-tenten: yo dormiré en el piso  
-temari: al igual que yo  
-sakura: yo no dormiré en un mugroso piso  
-itachi: bien ino y hinata duermen el la cama  
-los demás esta bien  
-tobidei : chicas compartan las dos camas  
-hindan: quien diría que los ''enemigos''a muerte sean tan caballerosos  
tobidei: cállate ¡  
-hinnata compartió cama con temari mientra sakura compartió la cama con ino , y tenten se dispuso a dormir en el piso con lo muchachos , al día siguiente seguía lloviendo solo salieron por el desayuno almuerzo y cenA , todo el día se divirtiéndose el la cabaña ''X'' .Ya era lunes una nueva tortura -  
-kakashi: bien esta vez les intercmbiaremos papeles especiales entre ustedes y no se pueden salir de su libreto  
-tsunade sama: esta ves fuimos mas suaves  
gai sensei : los papeles son:

1-sasuke: el artista = deidra  
2-hinata: la fujoshi = temari  
3-naruto: el egoísta = kakuzu  
4-sakura: la timida =hinata  
5-neji: tonto = naruto  
6-tenten: la perra = sakura  
7-shikamaru: el don juan = sasuke  
8-ino: la deportista =tenten  
9-kakuzu: el hiperactivo = lee  
10-hidan: el frio pero con corazón = tobi  
11-sasori: el flojo = shikamaru  
12:gaara: el religioso = hidan  
13-kisame: al que le gusta la arena = gaara  
14-itachi: el genio = neji  
15-lee: el ''alegre'' = itachi  
16-temari: la bromista = ino  
17-tobi: el que odia el pescado = kisame  
18-deidara: el titiritero = sasori

-todos: QUE¡?¡?¡?  
-sakura: COMO QUE PERRA¡?  
-sasuke: querido solo es la verdad , lapobre de tenten tiene tu papel  
-sakura: NO SOY UNA PERRA¡?¡?¡?  
-deidara: vamos decir eso es como decir que hidan no disfruto esos besos  
-el curso: exaaacto *riéndose*  
-kakuhidan: CALLENSE¡  
-neji: y como decir que deidara y tobi odiaron el beso que se dieron por mas de un minuto  
-el curoso: ese esta buena *reir*  
-tobidei: QUE NO LO DISFRUTAMOS¡

continuara….


	5. UN CAMBIO EN LA PERSONALIDAD

-kakashi: bueno entonces creo que deberían entra en su papel ya , no creen?  
-curso: PERO EXPLICA BIEN LAS REGLAS, POR EL AMR DE JASHIN ¡  
-tsunade sama: bien a si de simple , tienen que seguir el papel que se les asigno , o mejor dicho actuar como su compañero de la forma que lo tienen entendido  
-lee: tengo una pregunta , tengo que actuar de novio con tobi?  
-tobidei: QUE?¡?¡?¡  
-gai sensei: si lee , me temo que si…..  
-tobi: hay…. No puede ser, todo porque mi querido primo es gay  
-itachi: muchas gracias por tu apoyo  
-shikamaru: y yo tendré que ponerme celoso cuando tenten le coquetee a neji?  
-kakashi: sep….  
-shikamaru: que problemático  
-narusasu: gracias…. *sarcasmo*  
-hidan: *tono de burla* entonces tendré que pelearme con sasuke y por la noche tener noches de pasió?  
-sasuke: es creo *riendoce*  
-el curso solo se reía-  
tobidei: *sarcasmo* ja , ja , ja , que graciosos

-ES EL MOMENTO DE SASUKE-

-sasuke: ERES UNA MA**CA  
-hidan: MIRE QUIEN HABLA EL PERLA  
-sasuke: oh? Quieres pelear?  
-hidan: o si? Quiero pelear  
-despues de 30 minutos-  
-sasuke: ME VOY¡  
-tobi: PUES ANDATE , NADIE ESTA ROGANDO TU PRESENCIA  
-todo iba bien hasta que fu eliminado por lo celoso que se ponía al ver a naruto seca de gaara-  
-sasuke: *susurro* perro…  
-kakashi: eres elimina…. TU OTRA VEZ SASUKE¡?¡?¡?  
-gai sensei: eres el primer descalificado…. Otra ves  
-tsunade sama: no duras ni el día por jashin santo  
-sasuke: hmp… no estoy hecho para esto …..

-ES EL MOMENTO DE HINATA-

-hinata: beso, beso, beso, beso, beso, beso  
-tobi: vas a parar?  
-hinata: no hasta que se besen, beso, beso, beso, beso, beso  
-lee: o de acuerdo  
-tobi y lee se dan un pequeño corto y raido beso-  
-tobi: contenta?  
-hinata: *totalmente roja* fue….fue… por jashin sama fue hermoso  
-lee: se desmallo…..

-ES EL MOMENTO DE NARUTO-

-kakuzu: ne~ne naruto kun dame un dulce  
-naruto: ni de coña , cómprate los tuyos  
-kakuzu: eres malo *se retira*  
-temari: heeee~ naruto¡  
-naruto: he? , que pasa temari?  
-temari: dame un chicle  
-naruto: cómprate los tuyos  
-temari: vamos¡ siiii?  
-naruto: nop  
-temari puso una carita , como la del gato con votas xD-  
-naruto: okey tómalos todos¡ y no me atormentes con tu belleza  
-gai sensei: QUEDAS E-LI-MI-NA-DO  
-kakashi: tu corazón es muy blando  
-tsunade sama: lo siento naruto , eres el quinto eliminado  
-naruto: el QUINTOO¡?¡? , bueno algo es algo

-ES EL MOMENTO DE SAKURA-

-sakura: shi…shika….shikamaru kun , a..adon…adonde va..vamos?  
-shikamaru: a cualquier lugar menos donde esa esa perra….  
-sakura: bu….bueno …. , m….. shi….shikamaru kun  
-shikamaru: que sucede?  
-sakura: te gusta ne….neji kun?  
-shikamaru: *antes que pudiera responder es interrumpido*  
-tsunade sama: SAKURA¡ ERES LA OPTABA ELIMINADA  
-sakura: PERO QUE COÑO¡?¡?¡ . POR QUE ESTOY ELIMINADA ¡?¡?¡  
-gai sensei: porque dijiste ''neji kun'' y hinata le dice ''neji nisan''  
-sakura: pero que estupidez yo me largo a mi habitación

-ES ELMOMENTO DE NEJI-

-neji:….  
cri cri , cri cri *si para mi eso es un grillo :B*  
neji: NO LO AGUANTO MAS VOY A ENLOQUECER SIN HACER NADA COMO UN TONTO , NO PUEDO NI MEDITAR , POR QUE NI ESO SABE HACER¡

-gai sensei: QUEDAS ELIMINADO  
-neji: no me importa  
-kakashi: bueno eres el segundo eliminado  
-neji: segundo? Bueno a que sasuke es le primero *caminando*  
-tsunade sama: le a acertado  
-gai sensei: bueno… por algo es llamado ''genio''

-ES EL MOMENTO DE TENTEN-

-tenten: le coqueteo a neji que hace el papel de naruto …o le coqueteo a naruto…  
esto es difícil *jugando con una pelota de futbol*  
-tsunade sama: ESTAS ELIMINADA¡  
-tenten: tan rápido¡  
-kakashi: sakura nunca jugaría con una pelota….  
-tenten: mierda , olvide ese detalle  
-gai sensei: lo siento eres la tercera eliminada  
-tenten: TAN LUEGO¡?¡?¡?  
-kakashi: suerte que no eres sasuke , que fue el primero  
-gai sensei: o neji que fue el segundo  
-tenten: que lio…

-ES EL MOMENTO DE SHIKAMARU-

-shikamaru: a si que soy un don juan he? , esto me agrada , qui saz gane la competencia  
-kakashi: QUEDAS ELIMINADO¡  
-gai sennsei: por que sasuke diría''ganare esta competencia'' no ''qui saz gane esta competencia  
-shikamaru: haa , al cabo que ni quería ganar  
-tsunade sama: *gritando* ERES EL CUARTO ELIMINADO  
-shikamaru: si como sea

-ES EL MOMENTO DE INO-

-ino: tiene la pelota ase machita , patea y ...goooooooooooooool de ino se escuchan los aplausos por la mejor deportista del mundo viva viva  
-neji: fantaseando otra vez ?  
-ino: ne..neji... que quieres?  
-neji: pues vine a jugar con tigo , hay algo de malo?  
-ino: no...claro que no , oye , una pregunta  
-neji: dime  
-ino: tu y tenten son novios  
-neji: *totalmente helado* en realidad no , no lo somos y no tenemos la intención de serlo  
-ino :m... vueno , juguemos

-ES MOMENTO DE KAKUZU-

-kakuzu: ni de cojones ago esto  
-kakashi: ESTAS EL.  
-kakuzu: ya se , ya se , estoy eliminado , no hace falta decirlo  
-tsunade sama: bueno eres el sexto eliminado  
-kakuzu: que ni que me fueran a pagar  
-gai sensei: de echo a final del campamento el que aya ganado mas veces les daremos dinero de premio  
-kakazu: puedo volver al juego  
-kakashi: no , te esperas asta el lunes nomas  
-kakuzu: hmp  
-kakashi: no me dejo terminar mi frase T-T  
-gai sensei: shhhhh ya no llore  
-kakashi: no estoy llorando T-T  
-gai sensei: si lo estas  
-kakashi: no lo estoy T-T  
-tsunade sama: hombres... que a rían sin mi  
-gai y kakashi: pues a riamos muchas cosas divertidas  
-tsunade sama: ooo ya vereis  
-gai y kakashu: no NOOOO EN LA CARA NO  
-gai sensei: arruinaras mi belleza  
-kakashi: parece que alguien se le adelanto a tsunade  
-kakashi: NO DOS CONTRA UNO NO ES JUSTO , NO¡

continuara...


	6. UN CAMBIO EN LA PERSONALIDAD II

-ES EL MOMENTO DE HIDAN Y DE DEIDARA-

-hidan: COMO COÑA SABRE COMO ACTUA EL MA**CA DE TOBI¡ , o y si le preguntare a deidara?  
oe¡ deidara¡  
-deidara: que sucede hidan?  
-hidan: como actúa tobi?  
-deidara: hm , no lo se deberías preguntarle a sasuke ,tobi siempre anda peleando con mi querido alumno sasuke, asta parecen no…no…..  
-hidan: no…. Que?  
-deidara: nov….novi…haaaa parecen novios *totalmente rojo*  
-hidan: *tono picaron* m…. interesante, hasta que lo admitiste  
-deidara: *sigue rojo* SOLO LO DIGE POR QUE SASORI PIENDA ESO , NO ES POR QUE YO LO CREA NI MUCHO MENOS  
-tobi: hola muchachos …..  
-hidan: *sonriendo de forma malvada* hola TO~BI  
-deidara: *aun mas rojo* Y TU QUE COJONES HACES AQUÍ¡  
-tobi: *con ganas de golpearlo* nada , solo vine a saludar , y ahora les digo adiós  
-hidan: adiós y tu deidara no le pensaras decirle adiós a tobi?  
-deidara: * mas rojo no era posible* NI DE COÑA¡  
-tobi: *pensando* que mierda le paso a ese , y porque estaba tan rojo  
-tsunade sama: QUEDAN ELIMINADOS CHICOS ¡  
-gai sensei: y ustedes saben por qué cierto?  
-hidadei: si…  
-kakashi: haber , díganme por que  
-hidadei: Por salirnos de nuestro papel  
-kakashi: bueno son los novenos y decimos eliminados

-ES EL MOMENTOS DE SASORI-

-sasori: ser flojo no debe ser tan difícil o si? , bien solo relájate y no hagas nada  
-neji: HEEE SASORI PUEDES LANSARNOS LA PELOTA¡?¡?¡  
-sasori: he? claro * va por la pelote y la lanza*  
-neji: VALE GRACIAS¡  
-tsunade sama: quedas eliminado¡  
-kakashi: porque shikamaru es flojo asta para hablar y tu de toda smaneras les as devuelo la pelota  
-sasori: jooooo , bueno seguiré con lo mio  
-gai sensei: suerte para la próxima  
-kakashi: eres el decimosexto (16) eliminado

-ES LE MOENTO DE GAARA-

-gaara: aver tengo que actuar como religioso y soy ateo m…..  
-kakashi: y que aras?  
-gaara: me retirare  
-tsunade sama: he? Buenos eres el ….¿primero en renunciar?  
-gaii sensei: lo tomaremos como el séptimo eliminado …  
*yo: ooo por jashin fue tan larga la historia de gaara , se paso . bravo , bravo*

-ES EL MOMENTO DE KISAME

-kisame: que fome en este paseo no he encontrado nada de arena , nada de nada , ¿Cómo se supone que mejorare mis castillos si no puedo practicar? , ya se jugare con agua  
-kakashi: con agua¡ enserio? Agua¡?¡?¡?  
-kisame: pues si que tiene…..  
-tsunade sama: como que….. gaara no se lleva con el agua  
-kisame: dije agua? A perdón me equivoque , quería decir … em .errr …. Arena , si , eso arena  
-gai sensei: ya mister arena quedas descalificado  
-kisame: no se vale T-T , bueno que numero fui?  
-kakashi: ERES EL UNDECIMO (11) ELIMINADO ¡  
-kisame: es necesario tirar confeti cada ves que eliminas a alguien?  
-tsunade sama: lo siento este no tiene remedio …

-ES EL MOMENTO DE ITACHI-

-itachi: *en posición de meditación* …..  
-kakashi: quieres un dulce picante?  
-itachi: no gracias ….. no me gusta lo picante  
-gai sensei: estas muerto o vivo?  
-itachi: morí en el manga 614 sacrificando mi vida , en el anime estoy vivo , el rock lee power igual sigo vivo y no se por que mierda estoy vivo en esta mierda de fic …..  
*-yo: por que te amo por eso estas vivo en esa mierda de fic , pero amo a neji no a ti no te confundas e.e-*  
-tsunade sama: noooo ya se paso , seco , seco , es un masters , masters *o como mierda se escriba :B*  
-a lo lejos-  
-lee: oe … ñisame vamos a tomar un helado? *le da la mano*  
-kisame: hu? De … acuerdo … como quieras  
-itachi se acerca a kisame y lee y le dice unas cuantas cosas-  
-itachi: cuando le coloque una sola mano a MI NOVIO ME ENCARGARE QUE NADIE RECUERDE TU EXISTENCIA , APICH?  
-lee: ca….cap….apich  
-itachi: vamos kisame?  
-kisame: pero…. Quedaras eliminado  
-itachi: a la mierda la p*ta competencia  
-kakashi: y a i va el doudecimo (12) eliminado  
-gai sensei: creo que no le importa ni lo mas minimo

-ES EL MOMENTO DE LEE-

-lee: pon cara seria , pon cara seria , pon cara seria , pon cara seria  
-suena la canción favorita de lee en una p*ta radio que aun no inventan  
-lee: o si.. esto es música o yea osi a si baila hermano , a cantar se a dicho , santas oferas en sana Isabel pa ti pa mi para comp..  
-gai sensei: arriba la juvenud , vamos lee sigue mis paso , yo engo un gozo en al GRANDE gozo en el al  
-kakashi: VASA¡ tu gai , eres mayor para estas tonterias y u lee eres el decimotercero (13) eliminado

-ES EL MOMENO DE TOBI-

-tobi: *pensando* esupido deidara que se pone rojo y me confunde …. Ho? *deja de pensar* una barra se sushi *-* , que salió del nada?  
-tsunade sama: *mirando a gai y a kakashi* si ….de la nada *sarcasmo*  
-tobi: bueno , a comer se a dicho  
-tsunade sama: el muy tono callo  
-kakashi: esta rico el sushi  
-tobi: *con comida en la boca* esta esquizi…..to *raga la comida* ka…ka…kakashi¡ que mierda hace a qui¡?¡?  
-kakashi: eliminándote , eso hago a ca  
-gai sensei: recuerdas que kisame odia el sushi y esta en contra de ello? , lo recuerdas?  
-tobi:si…..  
-kakashi: bueno eres el deci…  
-tsunade sama: decimocuarto , eres el decimocuarto (14) eliminado  
-kakashi: mala T-T

-ES EL MOMENTO DE TEMARI-  
-temari: bien , solo has una broma y ya a si de simple  
he? Esos …son….itachi y kisame ….en una ..cita….. *roja* o mi jashin se están besando , no¡no debo mirar , a la MIERDA TODO¡  
CHICOS¡UNA FOTO PARA MI CE…  
-kakashi: eres la decimoquinta (15) eliminada  
-temari: que bien te felicito , pero si me disculpan debo tomar fotos  
-tsunade sama: no tiene remedio

-MIERCOLES EN LA NOCHE-CAFETERÍA-  
-gai sensei: por dios 3 dias solo aguantaron 3 dias y hinata e ino ganaron , ahora podrán estar desde hoy asta el domingo en la cabaña ''X''  
-curso: no se vale  
-kakashi: si se vale ahora vallan a dormir

continuara …  
nota: Rock Lee No Seishun Full-Power Ninden es pare del anime naruto , pero en versión chibi y los personajes principales son el equipo 3 ( Lee , TenTen , Neji y Gai sensei ) es una versión cómica


	7. LA VERDAD DE TENTEN

-ya an pasado 4 semanas desde que empezó el campamento y un quedan 5 semanas , los retos cada vez eran mas estúpidos que no vale la pena contarlos , ya es día martes , kakashi , gai sensei y tsunade sama , dieron la semana libre a sus queridos alumnos-

-hidan: para mi que sakura es lesbiana , no creen?  
-sasuke: *sarcasmo* oo siii , por eso le coquetea a naruto como una perra  
-sasori: m…. buen punto  
-deidara: y según tu , por que es lesbiana?  
-hidan: pues , no recuerdas la ves pasada como convenció a tenten?  
-kakuzu: si estoy seguro que tu igual lo notaste , cierto neji?  
-neji: … , sinceramente yo creo que tenten es un chico  
-todos con cara de ''estas volado o que''-  
-tobi: no ya…. Enserio  
-neji: hablo enserio , soy su compañero , noto cosas que ustedes no  
-sasuke: en otras palabras eres gay por que te gusta tentenn?  
-neji: creo que si ….  
-sasori: entonces sakura lo sabe y usa eso en su contra…  
-sasuke: esa perra…..  
-sakura: *gritando* chicos saben donde esta tsunade sama?¡?¡?¡?  
-hidan: hablando de la reina de roma …..  
-kakuzu: que de la nada se asuma …..  
-tobi: NO¡  
-sakura: GRACIAS¡  
-tobi: m… cambiando tema , kakuzu , hidan , del 0 al 10- cuanto se aman *sonrisa picarona*  
-kakuhidan: 0¡  
-neji: enserio?  
-kakuzu: a que viene esa sonrisa  
-sasori: a que el 0 es mayor que el 10- , nos pasaron eso en mate a se ya tiempo  
-sasuke: vamos no hay que ponerse rojos jajaja  
-kakuhidan: calla la boca  
-neji: bueno chicos temo que me voy a dar una ducha para después ir a descansar  
-hidan: saluda de nuestra parte a tu noviecito¡  
-neji: *gritando* CUANDO TENGA¡  
-deidara: ja te dejo con la palabra en la boca  
-sasuke: Neji 1 Hidan 0

-EN LA ABAÑA C-

-neji estaba mojado y con solo dos tollas una blanca alrededor de su cintura y otra del mismo color sobre su castaño y largo cabello , luego de abrir la puerta de ''su'' cabaña se encontró algo muy sorprendente , a sakura besando en los labios a tenten , al ver esto el chico no mostro ningún interés , solamente entro-  
-neji: lamento si interrumpí algo….  
-sakura: si y algo muy importante  
-tenten: *rojo* no .ne…neji no te preocupes  
-neji: sakura … te puedo pedir que salgas , necesito cambiarme de ropa  
-sakura: claro , a antes de que lo olvide , tenten….. si no haces lo que te dije me encargare de qe todos se enteren  
-tenten: si…..  
-sakura sale del cuarto dejando un incomodo solencio-  
-tenten: neji … yo  
-neji: por que te dejas controlar por ella?  
-tenten: es que tu no lo entiendes…  
-neji: entender que? , que eres un hobre?  
-tenten: co…como lo sabes  
-neji: tenten , no soy tonto , ahora dime que fue lo que paso  
-tenten: veras…..

~FLASH BACK~

TOOC TOOC *es el sondo de la puerta :B*  
-tenten: adelante..  
-sakura: hola mi querido tennten~  
-tenten: que quieres ahora?  
-sakura: quiero que convenzas a todos de que neji te trato de hacer algo  
-tenten: QUE¡?¡?¡  
-sakura: lo que oíste  
-tenten: PERO , POR QUE EL¡?¡?¡? QUE TE A ECHO EL ATI¡?¡?  
-sakura: pues nada , pero ese hico ya me tiene arta con su carácter , además recuerda , gracias a el tuve que ingerir agua de una piscina , a si que esta ser mi venganza  
-tenten: no le are eso a el , es mi amigo , y si lo ago. nadie me creerá todos conocen a neji les será imposible pensar que su amigo que conocen hace 11 años me trató de hacer algo  
-sakura: créeme que con un testimonio como el que darás todos desconocerán a neji  
-tenten: NO TENGO PRUEBAS¡  
-en ese momento sakura pesca a tenten dejándola totalmente inmóvil-  
-sakura: pues….. ágamos las pruebas  
-entonces sakura comenzó a besar el cuello del chico-  
-tenten: ha… sa…kura…m…HA¡ deten….haAa… detente…por mMm ….. favor  
-sakura: amo escuchar tus gemidos *lo besa en la boca*

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-tenten: y fu entonces cuando llegaste  
-neji: ya veo… fue por mi todo este escándalo  
-tenten: no¡ , no digas eso  
-neji: pues bueno si me permites me vestiré  
-tenten: pero , estoy yo ¡  
-neji: y? que tiene? Si los dos somos hombre , no tengo nada que tu no hayas visto  
-tenten: hmp…..*rojo*

-5 minutos después-ya vestido-

-tenten: neji….tengo algo importante que decirte  
-neji: puedes confiar en mi  
-tenten: es que sakura me dijo que si hacia lo que te explique te contaria mi secreto…  
-neji: cual? De que eres hombre? , eso ya lo se  
-tenten: hay otra cosa que deberías saber  
-neji: hu? Que cosa?  
-tenten: neji… tu me gustas , y ya se que nno es adecuado por que los domos somos hombres , pero no puedo evitarlo …  
-neji: tenten…. *caminando hacia tenten*  
-tenten: *rojo* ne….neji que sucede  
-neji: *desabrocha la polera de tenten para poder ver su abdomen**sonríe* a si me gustas mas ….  
-tenten: ne….- es interrumpida por un beso de pación de parte de neji un beso lleno de sentimientos algo que a tenten le fascinaba-  
-neji: mira iré al grano , quieres ser mi novio?  
-tenten solo asiente con la cabeza para besara neji , cuando algo inesperado pasa-

''NOTA: CUANDO ESTO PASE II ESTARA REFIRIENDOCE QUE sasuke,hinnata,naruto,shikamaru,ino,kakuzu,hidan,sasori,gaara,itachi,kisame,lee,temari,tobi y deidara ESTAN HABALDO ALMISMO TIEMPO''

-II: FELICIDADES ALOS NOVIOS¡  
-nejiten: oe…oe …. Que no estamos casados  
-II: PERO SON NOVIOS ESOT HAY QUE FESTEJAR  
-temari: SI¡ UNA FOTO DANDOCE UN BESO  
-hinata: YO IGUAL QUIERO UNA  
-neji: si eso quieren *toma a tenten de la cintura y lo besa*  
-temahina: Kyaaaa~  
-temari: si¡ ya tengo a . kisame & itachi , naruto & sasuke , tobi & deidara , kakuzu & hidan , esto es el cielo  
-kakuhidan: Y COMO COÑO NOS TENEIS NOSOTROS¡?¡?¡?¡  
-temari: cuando tu le le hiciste chupetones a hidan  
-tobidei: oe y qe hay de nosotros¡?¡?  
-temari: el beso que ''NO disfrutaron''  
-narusasu: Y COMO NOS TIENES , NI SIQUIERA NOS EMOS BESADO¡  
-temari: cuando naruto beso a sasuke en la frente  
-narusasu: tramposa…  
-itachi: pues…..  
-II: LOS FELICITAMOS¡  
-tobi: ahora mi primo ya no es el único gay  
-kisaita: *sarcasmo* graias….  
-nejiten: lo mismo digo  
-hidan: bueno ya van a ser las 20:00 hrs , nos tenemos que ir , espero que se diviertan en la noche  
-neji: vamos me conocen hace 11 años no me tienen confianza  
-II: pues…  
-neji: hinata sama usted igual T-T  
-II: jajjaajajajjaajajaja

-al otro día algo raro paso con ciertos ''enemigos'' que hizo de odiarse a ponerse muy cariñosos todo gracias a la perra de sakura , pero es algo que ni ellos pueden negar, que les gusto-

''NOTA: NO ES LEMON , ES MUY RAPIDO PARA EL LEMON , ADEMAS DUDO EN HACERLO´´

CONTINNUARA…


	8. UNA NOCHE DE PASIÓN

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA MAÑANA-

-sakura: oye hidan puedo probar un truco de hipnosis con tigo?  
-hidan: Y POR QUE COÑO CON MIGO¡?¡?¡?¡?  
-sakura: vamos , no será tan malo  
-hidan: hmp supongo que estará bien , siempre y cuando no sea algo tonto  
-sakura: bien , solo sigue el reloj *con un reloj al estilo , bueno ya saben de hipnotismo*  
´´te esta dando mucho sueño , te quedaras dormido , y a la cuenta de tres despertaras y te enamoraras perdidamente de la primera persona que veas''  
-deidara: oye sakura que haces?  
-sakura: he? E … pues ….bueno…solo…  
-tobi: ese es hidan?  
-kakuzu: el muy imbécil se durmió en el día  
-didara: *sonrisa picarona* je, será que tu y el anoche ….  
-kakuzu: *rojo* he? COMO SE TE OCURRE¡  
-itachi: es la única explicación  
-deidara: estoy seguro de que en la noche escuche gemidos de alguien  
-tobi: fíjate que igual yo  
-kakuzu: lo juro por mi dinero que no paso nada entre hidan y yo  
-tobidei: entonces… *miran a itachi*  
-itachi: *rojo* por…por que me miran?  
-tobi: querido primo tu y kisame lo hicieron ayer?  
-itachi: *rojo como tomate* em…pues….  
-kakuzu: no te creo… haci que ya no sois …..  
-tobi: a si se hace mi querido primito ya eres todo un hombre  
-deidara: enserio? Si tu todavía eres virgen y lo felicitas  
-kakuzu: ja , te pillo  
-tobi: seguro que tu ya as estado con algún hombre  
-deidara: COMO QUE HOMBRE¡?¡? SI EL UNICO MARICA AQUÍ ERES TU¡  
-tobi: O ENSERIO QUIERES PELEAR  
-tobidei: a la cuenta de 3 peleamos 1 … 2 … 3 …  
-sakura: chicos despertaran a hidan y créanme no les gustara  
-hidan: he? Chi…cos….. he? Ka..kakuzu *lo mira poniéndose rojo*  
-kakuzu: he? Y TU QUE COÑO ME MIRAS HACI¡?¡?  
-sakura: esto se puso feo  
-kakuzu: he? Por que? Que paso?  
-hidan: KAKUZU *salta a abrazarlo* TE AMO¡  
-kakuzu: *rojo* PERO QUE DICES IMBÉCIL , SUELTAME¡  
-tobidei: hooooo se declaro  
-itachi: yo ya sabia  
-kakuzu: oe HIDAN SUELTAME ¡  
-sakura: esto fue mi culpa , hipnotice a hidan…..  
-kakuzu: pues ARREGLALO ¡  
-sakura: no se como hacerlo  
-kakuzu: te mato….  
-itahi: y que fue lo que le dijiste  
-sakura: solo que se enamoraría profundamente de la primera persona ve viese al despertar  
-kakuzu: ahora si te mato *ahorcando a hidan* NO ME BESES MARICA¡  
-itachi: vamos se delicado con el , no esta consiente  
-kakuzu: si me vuelves a besar te juro que no respondo  
-hidan: por que eres tan malo , yo…yo TE AMO KAKUZU¡  
-tobidei: hooooo  
-kakuzu: *rojo* no hables tonterías sin sentido  
-hidan: no hablo tonterías…. *besa a kakuzu en la boca*  
-tobidei: o mi jashin eso no lo esperaba  
-itachi: ya era muy predecible  
-kakuzu se da cuenta de lo que pasa y rápidamente se separa de hidan-  
-kakuzu: hidan… no actúes sin pensar *se va corriendo del lugar*  
-hidan: kakuzu….  
-tobi: metiste la pata  
-deidara: y bien feo lo dejaste  
-itachi: lo único feo que quedara serán sus caras si siguen hablando M ESUCHARON¡?¡?¡?  
-tobidei: si..siiii  
-itachi: sakura tendrás que arreglar eso  
-hidan: no … yo tengo que arreglar esto  
-tobi: pero primero divirtámonos  
-deisaku: si¡  
-itachi: no tienen corazón….  
-*mire quien habla *sarcasmo* la persona más amorosa del mundo*-  
-después de un divertido día todos se fueron a dormir , pero hidan tenía que hablar con u compañero-  
-EL LA CABAÑA E-

-hidan: kakuzu…..tenemos que hablar  
-kakuzu: no hay nada que hablar solo actúas a si por la hipnosis  
-hidan: no….. nunca cai en la hipnosis de sakura….. todo lo que hice lo hice con conciencia  
-kakuzu: hidan? Te refieres a queme jugaste una broma?  
-hidan: no puedes se mas imbécil *se acerca para quedar frente a frente con kakuzu* tu me gus~tas *lo besa*  
-kakuzu: pero que diez ¡ acaso estas enfermo?  
-hidan: claro que no ¡  
-kakuzu: entonces?  
-hidan: quiero que me embista , quiero que me agás tuyo de una p*ta vez  
-kakuzu no pudo evitar ponerse rojo con lo que decía su compañero , ya eran las 22:00 del noche -las cortinas estaban serradas a igual que las ventanas y la puerta bajo seguro , que podía perder intentándolo? , claro su dignidad de macho-  
-kakuzu: pero somos hombre hidan¡ no podemos  
-hidan: a no? , que hay de itachi y kisame , neji y tenten , ellos cuatro son hombres y se aman y no les da vergüenza por que se aman , además si quieres todo lo que pase esta noche lo olvidaremos yo are como si nunca hubiese pasado todo lo que digas o agás nunca paso , claro si tu tambien lo haceptas  
-kakuzu no respondió hubo un incomodo silencio como por 2 minutos para ser roto por la voz temblorosa y avergonzada de kakuzu-  
-kakuzu: agamoslo  
-hidan: he? Estas seguro  
-kakuzu: tu mismo me estas pidiendo sexo y yo te digo que esta bien , tengamos sexo  
-hidan al escuchar la afirmación se su ''enemigo'' no pudo evitar ponerse rojo ya que el esperaba un rechazo pero no fue a si , todo la pasión de esa noche para ellos nunca existió.  
kakuzu y hidan lo hacían en el piso , kakuzu lo único que hacia era besarle chupar el cuerpo a hidan-  
-hidan:m…ha…ka…kuzu .m…..HA¡  
-kakuzu ya no se detendría los excitantes gemidos de su compañero ya le habían provocado una erección muy notable , poco a poco kakuzu desvestía a su compañero y vise versa . kakuzu le excitaba jugar con los pezones de hidan y escuchar sus gemidos . el se encantaba chupando lamiendo y mordiendo la punta de sus pezones-  
-hidan: Haaaa n…no..haa¡  
-kakuzu: se siente bien verdad?  
-hidan: s..haAaa …..si haaHaaa  
-kakuzu: je  
-en ese momento kakuzu empezó a explorar la parte baja de hidan lo masturbaba con sus propias manos , luego paro y empezó a chupar el miembro de hidan , lo chupaba con delicadeza , después para excitarlo mas le lamio la punta de hombría para dejarlo pidiendo mas-  
-hidan: YA NO LO SOPORTO EMMMBISTEME DE UNA P*TA VEZ¡  
-kakuzu: estas seguro?  
-hidan le asintió con la cabeza para luego ser besado , mientras kakuzu lo besaba el preparaba la ''entrada de hidan''-  
-hidan:haa .due…haa….le..m…hAaa  
-kakuzu para de besarlo y le susurra al oído de hidan-  
-kakuzu: voy a entrar….  
-fue entonces cuando de apoco kakuzu empezó a penetrar a hidan , lo hacía lentamente por su seguridad-  
-hidan: mas ….haaa. rápido …te…lo ..haa ruego  
-kakuzu no lo pensó dos veces para embestir cada ves mas rápido a hidan . el amaba la parte trasera de el peroahora el quería penetrarlo por delante pero sin antes lamerle la espalda logrando que esta se arqueara -  
-kakuzu: hidan…..te deseo ….quiero estrenarte de los dos lados….  
-hidan: bu..bueno haAAaaa que esperas…m..AAA  
-en un solo movimiento kakuzu hiso que hidan se diera vuela para quedarse viendo de frente y empezar a besarse apasionadamente mientras kakuzu embestía cada ves mas rápido y profundo a hidan haciendo que este soltara gemidos excitándolo cada vez mas-  
-hidan: no aguanto mas ….haaa. me voy a ….. correr ya kakuzu  
-kakuzu: yo igual …haaAAAaa  
-este fue el primer gemido que escucho hidan de parte de kakuzu el nunca pensó que un simple gemido lograra que se pusiera duro otra vez-  
-kakuzu: estas…..duro , otra vez  
-hidan: solo cállate y complaseme… por…favor  
-kakuzu: si lo dices….esta bien  
-esta vez kakuzu penetro al joven a la mima vez que lo besaba y lo masturbaba , esa situación le pareció demasiada excitante que no aguanto mas y se corrió por última vez junto a su ''enemigo'' para luego caer los dos profundamente dormidos por el cansancio-

-A LA MAÑANA IGUIENTE-

-kakuzu: no puede ser anoche yo y hidan…..  
-hidan: te encuentras bien?  
-kakuzu: y tu te sientes bien? No te duele algo?  
-hidan: claro que no , por que debería?  
-kakuzu: bueno…pues lo que paso anoche….  
-hidan: anoche? , que yo recuerde no paso nada en especial *le giña un ojo*  
-kakuzu: si…. Tienes razón…  
-hidan: OYE INUTIL IRE AL PISCINA ON LOS CHICOS NO TOQUES MI COSAS¡  
-kakuzu: A NADIE LE INTRESAN TUS ESTUPIDAS COSAS¡  
-sasuke: hol…. Ya están peleando  
-kisame: vamos chicos nos quedan pocos día de descanso disfrutemos  
-sasori: me recuerdan a tobi y deidara , son como un matrimonio  
-tobidei: QUE¡?¡?¡?  
-deidara: vamos sasori no sea a si de cruel  
-naruto: bien chicos basta de hablar y a las piscinas¡  
-los demás: si¡

continuara….

es mi primer lemon no me critiquen  
-quien te va a criticar si nadie lee este fic  
cállate yo se que si  
-sigue soñando  
bueno T-T


	9. UNA NOCHE EN LA LAGUNA

-CAMINANDO HACIA LA PISCINA-

-neji: a si que , tsunade sama lavó la ropa y ahora tus calzoncillos son rosas  
-naruto: si…OYE PERO EN QUE COÑO TE ANDAS FIJANTDO  
-deidara: pero si tu te encargaste de que todos no enteráramos  
-naruto: i pero neji es…es algo…..  
-neji: hmp , te avergüenza que yo me fije en tu ropa interior por ser homosexual?  
-sasuke: que racista naruto…..  
-kisame: que malo eres con neji  
-tenten: a mi igual me avergonzaría  
-naruto: gracias tenten  
-tenten: pues claro si kiame , itachi , lee ,'' tobi , deidara, hidan , kakuzu , naruto , sasuke , gaara o sasori'' e fijara en mi ropa interior enserio me avergonzaría

-NOTA: LOS NOMBRES DENTRO DEL '' '' SON LOS NOMBRADOS ''X''-

-los nombrados ''x'': exaac. QUE¡?¡?¡? , NO SOMOS GAYS¡ A ACA LOS GEYS SON ITACHI Y KIAME¡  
-kisaita: *sarcasmo* gracias , nosotros igual los queremos  
-los nombrados ''x'': gracias  
-kisaita: chicos fue sarcasmo  
-kisame: bien vamos al lago ¡  
-shikamaru: se an dado cuenta de que no hay ninguna chica  
-lee: que hay de tenten  
-deidara: como expliarte  
-tenten: soy hombre…  
-lee: haa eres hom…..QUE¡?¡? , PERO SI ANDAS CON NEJI ¡  
-neji: y? tu andas con sai  
-lee: buen punto  
-sasori: miren son las chicas  
-gaara: estaban en el lago  
-ino: *gritando* HOLA CHICOS¡  
-chicos: hola¡  
-temari: *gritando*OE HINATA AL DEL AGUA LLEVAS COMO MAS DE 4 HORAS PARECERAS UNA PASA  
-hinata: *gritando* NO PUEDO¡  
-sasuke: *gritando* TE OCURRIO ALGO , DIME NO LE DIRE A NADIE

-los demás: genius¡  
-hinata: *gritando* ES QUE UNA OLA ME QUITO LA PARTE DE ARRIVA DEL BIKINI  
-en ese momento neji , naruto , sasuke, tobi y deidara se pusieron rojos a no dar ma*  
-neji: *gritando* DESCUIEDE HINATA SAMA LA IRE A ALLUDAR y ustedes controlen sus hormonas por que con mi prima no se meten al menos que quieran morir  
-narusau y tobidei: s…si…. Señor…  
-en ese momento neji e quita los sapatos y la polera y del muelle salta al lago en busca de la semi desnuda hinata-  
-hinata: neji nisan , gra…gracia  
-neji: hinata sama , estas arrugada como una pasa *se comienza a reir*  
-hinata: o ya veras quien quedara arrugado * salta enzima de el y lo empieza a mojar

-A LO LEJOS EN LA ORILLA-

-tobi: valla teniendo una prima tan sexy y no aprovechar  
-deidara: a buena suerte neji es gay  
-kakuzu: buena?  
-deidara: sep , por que haci tengo oportunidad con ella  
-shikamaru: no me sorprendería que neji e quedara con hinata…  
-temari: chicos… tenten esta presente  
-tenten: si estoy a ca  
-ino: miren a i vienen  
-sakura: y no se ven tan mal en esa pose…..*lo dice como todo una perra*  
-neji sale del agua con hinata en su espalda quien abrazaba muy fuerte a neji para que ocultar sus enormes senos lo cual a neji le incomodaba sentir estos apegados a su espalda desnuda-  
-hidan: *tono picaron* se siente bien, neji?  
-neji: *rojo* pe..pero que cosas dices  
-kisame: ja si no fueras gay direia que te gusta hinata  
-neji: vamos hinata sama… la llevare a su cuarto a vestirse , chicos enseguida vuelvo  
-sasori: tomate tu tiempo con ella  
-tenten: …  
-lee: que les parece si aramos una fogata , ya esta anocheciendo y los sensie no vuelven asta mañana en la noche  
-ino: me parece bien , malote *se rie*  
-despues de una media hora todos estaban alrededor de la fogata y es cuando llega neji-  
-neji: a si que acamparemos?  
-gaara: sep…..  
-temari: neji , y hinata?  
-neji: se quedo dormida , estaba muy cansada…..  
-temari: jo…. Yo quería mostrarle esta foto *le enseña un celular con una foto*  
-neji: *evitando reírse*de , donde sacaste eso?  
-temari: la saque cuando hidan se le declaro a kakuzu  
-los demás: QUE HIDAN ISO QUE¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?  
-hidan: *rojo* TODO ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO , FUE SAKURA QUE ME IPNOTISO PARA QUE LO HICIERA¡  
-deidara: deberían haber visto la reacción de kakuzu *mofándose*  
-tobi: fue muy divertida  
-kakuzu: *sarcasmo*ja ja ja , si tan gracioso  
-hidan: gracioso fue ver la cara de neji cuando hinata presionaba sus enormes senos en su espalda  
-los demás: hooooooooooo  
-sasuke: Neji 1 Hidan 1  
-neji: mas gracioso fue verte el año pasado disfrazado de ricitos de oro  
-los demás: hoooo te la tiro *riendo*  
-sasuke: Neji 2 Hidan 1  
-shikamaru: cambiando tema , que aremos? M….  
-ino: verdad o desafio?  
-kisame: ya jugamos eso…  
-tenten: besos al azar?  
-sasori: lo jugamos la semana pasada  
-sakura: m…. ya se ¡ agamos desafíos y el que no las cumpla se quitara un prenda  
-los hombres: ES LO MAS INTELIGENTE QUE ESCUCHE EN MI VIDA, JUGEMO¡

-NOTA: LOS CHICOS SOLO ANDABAN CON UNOS CHORES DE PLAYA Y POR DEBAJO SU ROPA INTERIOR MAS UNA SIMPLE POLERA Y LAS CHICAS ESTABAN VESTIDAD CON POLERA , FALDAS Y/O CHORES . ''LOS SAPATON YY ACSESOTIOS CUENTAN''-

-sakura: bien yo comienzo, neji te desafio a cortarte el pelo  
-neji: NI DE BROMA¡  
-temari: ENTONCES PRENDA AFUERA¡  
-neji: per..pero…. no traigo ni sandalias ni polera  
-sakura: ya sabes chores fuera  
-neji: de …deauerdo *se quita los pantalones para quedar en ropa interior*  
-*DIOS SANTO YO QUISIERA VER ALGO HAI *¬*me desmallaría*-  
-neji: deidara te reto a besar a kisame  
-deidara: claro, no pierdo nada  
-los demás: hooo tobi te están poniendo los cuernos  
-tobi: no , no lo creo  
-deidara: bien kisamete be…..*mira el aura endemoniada que emanaba de itachi*  
-itachi: bésalo y te muere , ya te lo advertí  
-deidara: e….. oigan que calor , creo que me quitare la polera *se quita la polera*  
-tobi: cobarde  
-deidara: a si? Pues bésalo tu  
-tobi: dale po *mira a itachi que le hacia señales de muerte* . errr creo que hace calor , adiós polera se a dicho *se quita la polera*  
-kisame: okey?  
-tobi: bien temari elimina la foto donde yo y la MARICA nos besamos  
-temari: QUE¡?¡?¡?  
-deidara: NO SOY UNA MARICA¡  
-tobi: yo no dije tu nombre  
-deidara: pero solo me as besado a mi  
-tobi: como sabes?  
-deidara: me esta insinuando que no soy el único¡  
-sasori: vamos no te pongas celoso deidara *lo abrasa cariñosamente*  
-deidara: *corresponde el abrazo* sosori ~  
-tobi: *enojado* hmp , bien temari la borras o adiós polera  
-temari: adiós polera *se la quita*, bien shikamaru te reto a soltarte el pelo  
-shikamaru: que paja , pero ni modo *se suelta el pelo*  
-sakura: te ves muy bien *picara*  
-sasuke: perra….  
-shikamaru: m.. kisame te reto a comerte a besos a tobi  
-los demás: huuuuu  
-kisame:m… va..vale  
-shikamaru: *ve a itachi con un cuchillo* NO KISAME ¡ dije tobi mejor dio eme r.. comerte el pescado  
-kisame: mejor me saco la polera *se saca la polera*

continuara…..


	10. UNA NOCHE EN LA LAGUNA II

-sakura: m… kisame no te ves mal sin esa ancha polera *picara*  
-itasasu: perra….  
*en ese momento llega hinata*  
-neji: hola , hinata sama  
-hinata: hola neji nisan , hola chico  
-kisame: bien , reto a hinata a que bese a sa~su~ke  
-sasuneji: QUE¡?¡?¡?  
-hidan: vamos neji no te pongas celoso , si solo es un beso  
-neji: no estoy celoso  
-gaara: *ve la reacción incomoda de naruto*  
-neji: *rojo* hi…hinata sama … pero que hace?¡?¡?  
-hinata: me quito la polera *se la quita*  
-tenten: que lindo bikini lila hinata  
-hinata: gracia  
-narusasu , tobidei y hidan: con ese bikini se te ven unos enormes pech.  
-neji : *golpea alos chicos con un palo en la cabeza* PERO QUE COÑO LE DICEN AMI PRIMA¡?¡?  
-narusasu y tobidei: na…nada  
-hidan: yo decía que … AUCH ME DOLIO  
-neji: por pervertido  
-hinata: desafío que sasuke bese a naruto el los labios  
-los demás: hooooo  
-naruto y sasuke se ponen rojos y se miran mutuamente*  
-sasuke: me sacare la polera…. , bien desafío que ino se tire arena en el cabello  
-ino: puf , fácil *pesca arena y se echa ensima* listo , pan comido  
yo desafío que sasori bese a deidara  
-temahina: sii! , beso , beso , beso , beso , beso  
-sosori: NI DE CO…..*es interrumpido*  
-deidara: adelante sosori bésame  
-los demás: QUE¡?¡?¡?¡?  
-sasori: deguro?  
-deidara: claro  
-en cosa de segundos los dos se pararon y se comenzaron a besar de una forma apasionada lo cual logro que tobi ardiera en celos lo cual muchos notaron , hasta deidara-  
-neji: no se atraganten  
-lo demás solo reian , hasta que el beso se acabo por falta de aire-  
-hidan: wuuuu 1313  
-temari: si , lo grabe *grito* SI LO GRABE ¡  
-sasori: bien me toca , desafío que sakura nos diga por que tanto a neji  
-los demas: hooooo  
-sasuke: lo hace por que es una perra  
-sakura: *sarcasmo* ja , ja , que gracioso  
-deidara: vamos que le ves tanto a neji  
-en un parpadeo itachi se acerca a neji-  
-itachi: vamos dinos , que le ves su cabello-tocando el cabello de neji- , su bien detallado físico-tocando sus músculos- , su abdomen- pasando su mano por si abdomen- , ho otra cosa…..-refiriéndose a la hombría de neji-  
-neji: itachi ….. esto es algo incomodo  
-itachi: bien lo siento *vuelve a su puesto*  
-sakura: me fijaba en que ''tan lindo y desperdicia su belleza en tenten''  
-tenten: o..oe a que te refieres , dices que soy feo  
-sakura: no digo que el desperdicia su belleza con un hombre como tu cuando deveria aprovecharla con una mujer como yo  
-sasuke: salta pal lado , tu mujer , mas bien actúas como una cualquiera  
-sakura: hmp , reto que gaara bese a lee  
-lee: por que les gusta que nos besemos  
-temari: se ven bien junto  
-*mi prima me obliga a poner leegaa T-T*-  
-gaara: como sea *se quita la polera*  
-pasaron la horas las mujeres solo estaban en bikini y los hombres en ropa interior si alguien mas no cumplía el desafío seria el perdedor y por si tenia que quitarse una prenda-  
-tobi: bien sere lo mas cruel posible , hinata ….  
-hinata: *asustada* qu..que?  
-tobi: golpea a neji  
-hinata: QUE¡?¡?  
-neji: adelante , golpéeme  
-hinata: n..no puedo  
-deidara: en..entonce *se pone rojo*  
-deidara , sasuke y naruto comienzan a abrazar a tobi por tan excelente idea-  
-neji: si no lo hace…  
-hinata: prefiero eso a tener que golpearte *comienza a desabrocharse la parte de arriba del bikini*  
-cuando la parte del bikini esta desabrochada comienza a desprenderse , mientra que naruto , sasuke , tobi y deidara esperaban verla con el torso desnudo neji salta encima de hinata dejándola tumbada en el piso para luego abrazarla-  
-narusasu y tobidei: aguafiestas …  
-hidan: que adecuada pose  
-kakashi: no es cierto  
-los dema: KA…KAKASHI SENSEI!  
-tsunade sama: ustedes dos que hacen  
-neji: na..nada  
-tsunade sama: entonces explíquenme que haces tu en ropa interior *apuntando a neji* y tu con tan solo la parte de debajo de un bikini *señalando a hinata*  
-despues de explicar todo los sensei no lo castigaron o eso pensaban ellos solo les dieron unos collares a cada uno según ellos de ''aprecio''-

-LUNES EN LA CAFETERIA-

-kakashi: bien se les acabo la semana libre¡  
-el curso: buuuuuuu  
-gai sensei: pero hemos decidido no hacerles nada esta semana  
-el curo: siiiiiiiiiiii  
-tsunade sama: pero….  
-el curso: pero que?  
-tsunade sama: por lo sucedido lo de la otra noche , hemos decidido hacerle un pequeño castigo  
-gai sensei: que de eso ustedes mismos se aran  
-el curso: bata ya¡ de que hablan  
-kakashi: de que el collar que les dimos en un detector de mentiras y solo nosotros podemos sacarles  
-el curso: QUE¡?¡?¡? ESO LO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE E OIDO¡  
-kakashi: quieren prueba?  
-el curso: SI!  
-tsunade sama: okey , OYE YOBI!  
-tobi: que?  
-tsunade sama: encuentras lindo a deidara?  
-tobi: CLARO QUE NO¡¿  
-ti,ti,ti,ti-  
-*esa es el sonido de cuando uno miente xD*-  
-tsunade sama: no ven esta mintiendo  
-los demás: wuuuu  
-deidara: *mofandoce* a si que me encuentra indo he  
-tobi: cállate  
-deidara: *riéndose*  
-gai sensei: miren otra prueba hidan  
-hidan: NO LE REPONDERE NADA¡  
-gai sensei: hmp , gaara quien fue tu primer beso  
-gaara: *rojo**entre dientes* sasori

-gai sensei: no ben no sonó por que es verdad  
-el curso: ESTO ES UN ABROMA¡  
-los senseis: no  
-tsunade: por no respetar la regla mientras no estábamos  
-el curso: NO SE BALE¡  
-kakashi y gai sensei: SI SE BALE *tono de burla*  
-el curso: NO SE BURLEN PERSONAS SIN VIDA SOCIAL ¡  
-kakashi: como que sin vida social¡?¡?¡?  
-neji: será que por algo no trajeron de paseo en vez de disfrutar las vacaciones  
-tsunade , kakashi y gai: ….  
-neji: no ven sin comentarios  
-tsunade , kakashi y gai: MEJOR BALLANSE QUE YA SE TERMINO LA HORA DEL DESALLUNO  
-sasuke: neji 1 profesores 0

continuara …  
en el próximo cap hablare cosas que no son adecuadas para ciertas edades , tal vez no sean tan fuertes pero el vocabulario y preguntas que se aran no es adecuado para mi , ni siquiera uso esas palabras


	11. LA PURA VERDAD

En este cap creo que habrá una parte donde hablan algo que no es adecuado pero júzguenlo ustedes  
- ¬¬ ni te digo lo que quiero decir.  
ya se ya se , nadie lee el fic…

-EN LA PISCINA-

-neji: aun no me creo esto …..  
-hidan: profesores de mie*da invaden mi privacidad  
-kisame: acaso tienes algo que ocultar  
-hidan: pues no…..pero igual!  
-ino: m….. que les parece si jugamos a la verdad? Pero ahora será mas interesante  
-los demás: m…. no lo creo  
-ino: cobardes  
-los demás: NO SOMOS COVARDES, JUGAREMOS!  
-ino: bien que neji comience, quien le quiere preguntar algo?  
-neji: por que siempre yo  
-sasuke: eres virgen?  
-neji: PERO QUE PREGUNYA ES ESA!? POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SOY

-shikamaru: valla dices la verdad  
-lee: a mi igual me sorprendió  
-neji: hmp , hidan quien te gusta?  
-hidan: no responderé eso *con sus mejillas color rosas*  
-naruto: tiene miedo a decir quien le gusta , vamos quien es , temari , neji , sasuke , kakuzu , kisame, itachi , ino , tenten o hinata  
-hidan: no lo dire , no lo creo, enserio? , no responderé eso , no gracias amo mi vida , no responderé , sin comentarios , no le quitaría un novio a un amigo y no gracias no quiero morir  
-temari: creo que ya se quien es *sonrisa*  
-hidan: *rojo* *sarcasmo* o enserio? , bien sasori te gusta deidara?  
-deidara: QUE¡?¡?¡?  
-sasori: lo dire sin rodeos me gusta alguien pero no es deidara , el solo me atrae un poco  
-deidara: *rojo* sa…sa…..sasori…  
-tobi: *enojado* o bien ahora bésense los tortolos  
-gaara: acaso estas celoso *tono de burla*  
-tobi: CLARO QUE NO¡  
-los demás: yo creo que si  
-tobi: pues creyeron mal  
-sasori: bien deidara te gusta tobi?  
-tobidei: QUE¡?¡?¡?¡?  
-deidara: *rojo* como pregunta eso  
-sasori: bueno bueno le preguntare a otro , m…. , tenten , desde cuando te gusta neji?  
-tenten: m….. creo que a los pocos meses de hacernos amigos  
-naruto: PERO SI TODOS NOS CONOCIMOS COMO A LOS 6 AÑOS!  
-tenten: pues si… bueno , kisame desde cuando tu y itachi son novios  
-kisame: desde ase como dos o tres años  
-los demás: QUEE¡?¡?¡? , NI CUENTA NOS DIMOS!  
-kisame: pues bueno sakura , ya enserio que le mirabas a neji la noche pasada?  
-hidan: a que le miraba el p *es golpeado*  
-kakuzu: NO HABLE ESE TIPO DE COSAS IMBESIL!  
-hidan: A QUIEN YAMAS IMBESIL!? BASTARDO!  
-itachi: y aquí van los novios …..  
-kakuhidan: QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!  
-los demás: si ustedes los dicen …  
-kisame: pues yo aun te espero sakura …  
-sakura: esperarme?  
-sakura estaba a su lado y para evitar responder eso , ideo un plan-  
-sakura: *tono picaron* esperarme? …. Esperarme para que *rodea el cuello de kisame*  
-los demás: esto se pondrá feo…..  
-itachi: uno…..dos…..tres…..cuatro…..  
-kisame: *nervioso* pues…. Bueno….eso…no…quería decir qu….  
-es interrumpido por un beso de sakura-  
-los dema: y…ya se puso feo  
-itachi: BIEN ASTA AQUÍ PERRA¡ *se para*  
-*como se para si están en una piscina? , bueno no importa agamos que la piscina tenia asientos como en los jacuzzis xD*-  
-tobi y deidara que estaban a su lado saltan enzima de el para detenerlo  
-itachi: SUELTENME QUE YO LA MANDO AL HOSPIRAL¡  
-sasuten: SUELTENLO CHICOS ¡ ARIAN UN BIEN ¡  
-nejinaru: CHICOS¡  
-sasuten: que?  
-kisame: *se separa de sakura y le da una cachetada* contrólate sakura *sale de la piscina muy enojado y se va a su respectiva cabaña*  
-tobidei: hooooo  
-asuten: por perra  
-itachi: CALLENSE ¡ y tu sakura cuando vuelvas a hacer eso recuerda que soy SU novio y perfectamente puedo mandarte a un p*to hospital *sale de la piscina muy enojado en busca para ver si su novio se encontraba bien*  
-tobi: *gritando* HACI SE HABLA PRIMO , DEFIENDE LO QUE ES TUYO!  
-lee: per tu ni defiendes a deidara  
-los demás: hoooo  
-tobidei: *sarcasmo* ja , ja , ja , mira como me rio  
-hidan: y bien sakura que le mirabas a neji?  
-sakura: *dudosa* em..pues ..er…..sus ….ojos.. si eso , sus ojos  
-ti , ti ,ti , ti , ti-  
-los demás: si…sus ojos  
-hidan: naruto , es verdad que neji la tiene mas grande que tu y lee?  
-neji: *rojo* PERO QUE PREGUNTA ES ESA¡ , HAY DAMAS PRESENTES ¡ a y también sakura  
-sakura: OYE¡  
-los demás: *riéndose* solo es la verdad  
-hidan: bien lo siento por las mujeres pero esa es mi pregunta  
-neji: ARAN QUE HINATA SAMA SE DESMA… a ya se desmayo  
-naruto: pues debe haber medido como *haciendo señales con sus manos*  
-lee: no era mas grande como de este tamaño *midiendo con sus manos*  
-neji: *rojo* YA BASTA ESO ES PRIBADO!  
-los demás solo miraban a neji sorprendido y las mujeres rojas a no dar mas*  
-gaara: balla eso no me lo esperaba de neji…  
-temari: me imagino como reaccionaria tenten al tener sexo con neji…  
-sakura: neji…. Sabes estoy soltera…..  
-tenten: SI PUES EL NO PERRA!  
-neji: solo relájate es un juego *rojo*  
-tenten: hmp…..  
-hidan: bien esta comprobado neji es mas hombre que naruto , lee  
-los hombres: y también mas hombre que nosotros  
-ino: y que tenten tiene suerte  
-nejiten: *rojos* CALLENSE LO QUE HABLAN ES PRIADO!  
-neji: me toca….. kakuzu *lo mira con maldad  
-kakuzu: esto no se ve bien….  
-neji: te are una pregunta que asta hidan se sonrrojara  
-hidan: QUE!  
-neji: te gusta hidan?  
-los demás: hoooooo  
-hidan: PERO QUE ESTUPIDECES PREGUNTAS!?  
-neji: vamos no es tan cruel como lo QUELE PREGUNTASTE A NARUTO  
-kakuzu: ….. no , no me atrae….

-neji: valla dice la verdad  
-sasuke: debe de estar averiado…  
-kakuzu: bien gaara , que sientes exactamente por sasori  
-gaara: m….. *nervioso* amistad?  
-ti ,ti ,ti ,ti ,ti-  
-deidara: MIENTES! , que sientes por mi querido sasori?  
-tobi: *irritado* tu…tu qu..querido?  
-deidara: pues si, tiene algo de malo *mofándose*  
-tobi: *burlon* en realidad no  
-gaara: que lo quiero como amigo  
-ti , ti , ti , ti , ti -  
-ino: di la verdad¡  
-gaara: pero si ya la dije!  
-lee: con esto nos queda claro que te gusta….  
-gaara: bien lee desde cuando sai es tu novio?  
-lee: desde antes que llegara a la escuela como 2 años  
-gaara: m…  
-lee: bien sasuke gusta hinata  
-neji: que ni se te ocurra i amas tu vida  
-sasuke: er…n…no

-neji: mas te bale  
-sasuke: *meneando a hinata* oe , despierta  
-hinata: ee que sucede *despertando*  
-sasuke: es tu turno , sientes algo por neji?  
-hinata: en que sentido?  
-sasuke: me refiero a si te gusta?  
-hinata: pues no …

-sasuke: bien…..  
-hinata: ino es verdad que tu y temari antes se odiaban por que a las dos les gustaba shikamaru?  
-ino: ESO FUE COMO A LOS DIEZ AÑOS¡  
-hidan: pero igual cuenta  
-ino: bien temari cuales son tus parejas favoritas de yaoi?  
-temari: m….. tobidei , kakuhidan , kisaita , narusasu y sasuneji  
-tobidei: PERO NI NOS GUSTAMOS!  
-kakuhidan: MENOS YO CON ESTE IMBECIL!  
-narusasu: NI SIQUIERO LO PIENSEN!  
-TI , TI , TI , TI—es el sonido de los seis collares al mismo tiempo-  
-lo demás: hoooo ya se supo todo!  
-sasuneji: PERO NI NOS GUSTAMOS  
-neji: además tengo novio!

-temari: bueno shikamaru te gusta alguien  
-shikamaru: no… el amor es problemático

-hinata: chicos ya se hace tarde …  
-gaara: tienes razón  
-todo sales del agua a la cafetería a tomar once o cenar para luego ir a dormir -

continuara…..

el próximo cap será mucho , pero mucho , pero requetemucho mas corto  
-y a quien le importa?  
a mi y a mis lectores  
-que lectores ni que nada tu fic aburre además tu falta de ortografía….  
-callate¡


	12. ABRIENDO EL CORAZÓN

-ESE MISMO DÍA CON ITACHI Y KISAME-

*potrtazo*

-kisame: ahora que are… *mojándose la cara*  
-itachi: *abre la puerta de la cabaña* estas bien? *cierra la puerta*  
-kisame: tu crees que voy a estar bien *tono enojado*  
-itachi: *triste* pues no lo se por algo te pregunto , no es para que te molestes…  
-kisame: ach lo siento , es que ya estoy arto  
-itachi: vamos , solo fue una ves  
-kisame: no….ella ya lo a echo muchas veces…  
-itachi: *sorprendido* …..  
-kisame: que? Acaso estas tan enojado con migo que no puede hablar?  
-itachi: *enojado* PERO POR QUE COÑO NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES  
-kiame: JUSTA MENTE POR ESTO!  
-itachi: ESTO QUE?!  
-kisame: PUES HACI DE CELOSO COMO ERES! YA ME TIENES ARTO!  
-itachi: PUES ENTONCES POR QUE MIERDA SIGUES SIENDO MI NOVIO SI TE TENGO TAN ''ARTO'' COMO DICES?!  
-kisame: porque….  
-itachi: VAMOS DILO! , ACASO TE DOY PENA?! , TE COMPADECES DE MI?!  
-kisame: CLARO QUE NO!  
-itachi: ENTONCES¡?¡?¡? DIME DE UNA JODIDA VES , ¿Por qué NO TERMINA CON MIGO?  
-kisame: POR QUE TE AMO ITACHI! , por eso no he terminado con tigo , eres la persona mas importante en mi jodida vida , todas las chica se me acercaban con el fin de obtener dinero y/o sexo pero siempre las rechazaba por el simple hecho de que yo no le iba a las mujeres , hasta hombres del instituto querían con migo por el p*to dinero  
-itachi: kisame…..  
-kisame: tu eras mi amigo desde los 6 años como todos y yo apreciaba eso por que ustedes se enteraron de mi dinero como a lo tres años de ser amigo y ya sabían que yo era del otro bando y aun a si nunca me abandonaron , siempre apollandome , aun recuerdo como tobi , deidara y hidan me ayudaban a ligar con algunos chicos , aun recuerdo como hidan golpeaba a los chicos que se reían de mi por ser gay ,como tobi y deidara amenazaban a las chicas ''interesadas'' o cuando la chicas me arreglaban para mis citas….todos ustedes me enseñaron la amistad , y tu me enseñaste el amor , cuando me empecé a fijar enti como a los 13 años me di por vencido , por que yo creí que eras ''sano'' . después de dos años tu me diste una oportunidad luego de que me declare , tu eras mi amigo y pensé que te asquearías pero ni fue a si…..con el tiempo tu me demostrabas mas amor y eso me hizo feliz pero siempre estuvieron dos problemas en nuestra relación , sakura….  
-itachi: pero podemos hablar con ella  
-kiame: y tus celos…..  
-itachi: mis….mis celos …..  
-kisame: si…. Pero de todas maneras te amo  
-itachi: con celos y tido?  
-kisame: si… con celos y todo  
-itachi: *llorando*  
-*hoo si lo que escribi xD*-  
-itachi: *llorando* kisame…..lo siento  
-kisame: no hay nada que perdonar…..que estés con migo es suficiente….  
-luego lo que se volvió en una escena de dolor se convirtió en pación , kisame besaba el cuello de itachi como si no hubiese un mañana mientras que con una de sus manos jugaba con lo pesones de itachi y con la otra explotaba su parte baja , esto ser excitante para los dos , después de todo era su primera ves…  
-*y quien mierda follaron la otra ves?*-  
…era la primera ves que itachi se le entraba a una persona , después de todo era el hombre que amaba mas que a nada en el mundo el estaba muy segura que esa noche quería ser de el y de nadie mas…por otro lado kisame estaba muy dudoso obviamente quería poseer a itachi , hacerlo de el de una ves…pero tenia miedo de hacerle daño , que tal si itachi solo busaba su dinero? , no el no era a si , de por si la familia uchiha eran unas de las familia mas ricas del mundo y tampoco lo quería con tal de tener puro sexo , estuvieron como tres años y nunca menciono nada relacionado con el tema y perfectamente si eso quería podía pagarle a una prostituta , kisame estaba seguro . itachi lo amaba y esta noche lo aria de el-  
-itachi: es…tas …bien?  
-kisame: ma que bien…  
-itachi y kisame se besaban apasionadamente intercambiando saliva mutuamente , kisame jugueteando con la lengua de su amante , en poco tempo el miembro de itachi ya estaba erecto  
lo que logro que kisame se excitara mas logrando que este igual e pusiera duro…  
itachi comenzó a lamer delicadamente el p**e de kiame , lo único que se escuchaba en esa abaña eran lo gritos excitantes de itachi y lo gemidos poco notorios de kiasme en poco tiempo kisame estaba penetrando a itachi con uno de sus dedos ya que la pura virginidad de itachi era cierta por lo tanto el estaba demasiado estrecho , tenia que preparar a su amante cuando itachi ya estaba demasiado excitado le pidió a gemidos que lo penetrara de una vez , para kisame era un sueño que la persona que amaba desde los 13 años le pidiera sexo… . Kisame empezó a penetrar lentamente a itachi que este estaba mordiendo la sabana de la cama para desahogarse por el dolor que sentía , lo cual noto kisame-  
-kisame: quieres que me detenga?  
-itachi: no… olo..HAAaaa con…haaAa tinua…..  
-cada ves itachi le pedía mas fuerte y mas rápido a kisame lo cual el sin quejarse le obedecía , hasta que llego el momento en que itachi se corrió excitando mas a kisame por lo cual este se corrió dentro de itachi dejando a los dos agotados y rápidamente calleron dormidos uno junto al otro , itachi abrazando a kisame y este correspondiéndole el abrazo-

-AL OTRO DÍA-

-kisame: *saliendo del baño* seguro que ya te bañaste?  
-itachi: seguro….. me bañe apenas desperté , ha y por cierto , me duele …  
-kisame: te duele?  
-itachi: sep y mucho *lo besa en los labios*  
-TOC , TOC- -*ese es el sonido de la puerta cuando golpean :B*-  
-kisame: voy a cambiarme…  
-itachi: esta bien , voy¡ *abre*  
-?: HOLA¡  
-itachi: tobi , deidara y hidan que milagro verlos a estas horas despiertos  
-hidan: es que vinimos …a ver …. Chicos que vinimos a ver?  
-tobi: si tenias dinero?  
-ti , ti , ti , ti-  
-itachi: *sarcasmo* ho? Enserio  
-deidara: oey vinimos a pedirte azúcar  
-ti , ti , ti ,ti-  
-itachi: vamos que pasa…..  
-hidan: bueno a verdad es que ….. *entarn los tres y sierran la puerta*  
-tobideihidan: AYER TU Y KISAME FOLLARON?!  
-itachi: *rojo* pues…  
-kisame: hola chic…..  
-tobideihidan: TU Y ITACHI FOLLARON?!  
-kisame: valla que educados  
-tobideihidan: o lo siento como estan , bien? A que buno y….. follaron?  
-kisame: pues si…  
-hidan: otra ves?  
-tobi: mi primo es un macho por segunda ves  
-itachi: pero esta fue mi primera ves  
-kisame: y la mía igual

-tobidei: m… kakuzu nos juro por el dinero que tu y el no fueron , eso es verdad  
-hidan: pss si…

…y ustedes dos no fueron?  
-tobide: CLARO QUE NO!

-hidan: esto es raro , pero hay que festejarlo  
-itachi: no es necesario  
-deidara: no te estamos preguntando  
-tobi: ahora caminen  
-kiamita: vale , vale que ya vamos

continuaras…  
próximo cap será como em ….no se como se llama pero explicare la personalidad de cada uno …  
-che a la horita  
cállate ¬¬  
-ha y a quien le dice?  
¬¬ a mi misma y amis peluches que leen esto , un saludo para ello s *-*/  
-estas loca del coco  
lo se :3


	13. DEFINICIÓN NO ES UN CAPITULO

-NOTA: HAY DO YO LA CUANDO HABLA APARECE ESTO ''-'' ES LA PESA Y LA OTRA LA DULCE , creo que si estoy loca del coco-

Yo: creo que hoy les explicare la personalidad de todos , la cual yo altere xD  
-yo: nadie lee tu p*to fic!  
yo: solo calla y comencemos ^^

-SASUKE/SAS UKE = ya se que es el frio seinn corazón y todo eso , pero en mi fic es muy celoso y ve a hinata como a su hermana menor , su hermana sexy xD  
color favorito = azul  
mejor amigo/s = hinata  
le gusta = naruto

-HINATA/TIMIDA = en este fic sigue siendo algo timida pero le gusta el yaoi *¬* y no le gusta naruto y a menudo la molestan con u primo neji  
color favorito = lila  
mejor amigo/s = temari y sasuke  
le gusta = nadie

-NARUTO/TONTO = para mi sigue siendo el mismo pero mas callado , por lo que he escrito el en ocaciones con los tontos ''deidara , tobi , hidan y sasuke'' se an fijado en los senos de hinata  
color favorito = amarillo  
mejor amigo/s = lee  
le gusta = sasuke

-SAKURA/PERRA = ha pesar de que sea una perra ella es muy buena amiga y nadie la odia solo les irrita un poco pero ello no podrían vivir sin u querida amiga  
color favorito = rosa  
mejor amigo/s = ino  
le gusta = nadie

-NEJI/GENIO = se que el es serio y que es como si no tuviera sentimientos pero en este fic simpre pelea con hidan y el tiende a ganarle muy seguido incluso a profesores y es celo respecto a quien se le acerca  
color favorito = gris  
mejor amigo/ = tenten  
le gusta = tenten

-TENTEN/DEPORTISTA = nota importante en este fic es hombre , por que daaa larga historia que no contare , es muy amiga de ino en el sentido que igual le gusta el deporte y la única que sabia su secreto era sakura  
color favorito: café  
mejor amigo/s = neji  
le gusta = neji

-SHIKAMARU/FLOJO = como e an dado cuenta sigue siendo el chico problemático xD es flojo no hace nada y no se que decirle de el :B  
color favorito = ninguno  
mejor amigo/s = ino  
le gusta = nadie

-INO/DEPORTISTA = en el cap cuantro se da a entender de que ino igual e fan del deporte com tenten haciéndolas grandes amigas y en un cap se supo que anteriormente ella y temari estuvieron enamorada de shikamaru  
color favorito = morado  
mejor amigo/s = shikamaru  
le gusta = nadie

-KAKUZU/EGOÍSTA = sigue siendo el mismo en el echo de pasar peleando con hidan ''puro amor'' y desde que paso ''eso'' en el capítulo ocho todo sigue igual entre ellos  
color favorito = ninguno  
mejor amigo/s = todos por igual  
le gusta = hidan

-HIDAN/RELIGIOSO = como ya sabemos el le declaro su amor a kakuzu lo cual salió algo raro pero se le declaro en es muy buen amigo y siempre los ayuda cuando lo necesita  
color favorito = rojo sangre  
mejor amigo/s = tobi y deidara  
le gusta = kakuzu

-SASORI = bien sin rodeos a sasori le gusta gaara , pero igual se siente atraído por deidara y esta confundido y no sabe que mierda hacer XD  
color favorito = rojo  
mejor amigo/s = todos por igual  
le gusta = gaara y deidara

-GAARA/SIN SEJAS = a el le gusta mucho sasori desde que se conocen , por eso siempre lo evita parra no ponerse nervioso  
color favorito: rojo  
mejor amigo/s = todos por igual  
le gusta = sasori

-KISAME/ANTI SUSHI = como paso en el cap anterior el dijo todo lo que pensaba com un libro abierto  
color favorito = azul  
mejor amigo/s = itahi  
le gusta = itahi

-ITACHI/ALEGRE = el a pesar de ser muy apagado tiene un gran corazón y en ocasiones se demuestra  
color favorito = negro  
mejor amigo/s = kisame  
le gusta = kisame

-LEE/ALEGRE = nada que decir el es feliz y punto final su novio es sai y están desde hace 2 años juntos  
color favorito = verde  
mejor amigo/s = todos  
le gusta = sai

-TEMARI/FUJOSHI = bueno ella y hinata son las amantes del yaoii siempre apoyando a sus amigos homosexuales l cual a ellas les gusta  
color favorito = blanco  
mejor amigo/s = hinata  
le gusta = nadie

-TOBI/''SIMPATICO'' = e el ''enemigo'' a muerte de deidara se ''odian'' pero de apoco se nota el aprecio que le tiene a deidara  
olor favorito = naranja  
mejor amigo/s = deidara y hidan  
le guta = deidara

-DEIDARA/EL ARTITA = el ''odia'' a tobi ya que siempre an sido ''enemigos'' a muerte por muchas cosas pero igual lo quiere  
color favorito = negro  
mejor amigo/s = hidan y tobi  
le gusta = tobi

yo: bien en el próximo cap será como un relato de su vida al conocerse pero ellos la contaran y haci se darán cuenta lo bueno que es sakura  
-yo: si tan buena…..  
yo: adiós  
-yo: nadie lee esto  
yo: ya cállate ¬¬ y se poitiva


	14. VIEJOS MOMENTOS

-DÍA JUEVES , CAFETERÍA POR LA TARDE-

-kakashi: soy el único que no ha visto a los chicos en todo el santo día?  
-tsunade sama: vamos en jueves y esta lloviendo, que digo lluvia parece que este lugar se inundara , ¿no estará en sus cabañas?  
-gai sensei: yo ya los fui a ver hace una horas y no…..  
-tsunade sama: y fuiste a la cabaña ''x''?  
-gai sensei: se…  
-kakashi: no creen que la cabaña que esta en la sima de la montaña esta algo ya vieja?  
-*la cabaña se parece a la de la película ''juego de gemela'' por si lo an visto , imaginen que haci es el campamento y el lago , a la horita que lo digo e.e*-  
-tsunade sama: es como obvio , fue la primera que construyeron  
-gai sensei: bueno a esperar a que pare la lluvia , hasta entonces ….. apostemos!  
-tsunade y kakashi: si!

-EN LA CABAÑA VIEJA xD-

-hidan: COMO MIERDA QUEDAMOS ENSERRADOS EN ESTE LUGA!  
-itachi: Y ADEMA CON ESTA TORMENTA QUE PARESE QUE INUNDARA EL LUGAR  
-kisame: a mi no me molesta , al contrario , me gusta  
-el resto lo miraron con cara de ''NO ME DIGAS''-  
-kisame: que?  
-el curso: nada….  
-sakura: bien ahora que recuerdo…

~FLASH BACK~

-lee: y si esta embrujada  
-gaara: y si te callas  
-sasuke: *abrasando a hinata* son…unos ….cobardes….  
-deidara: cobardes? Pero si son tus rodillas las que se saludan  
-kakuzu: además solo es una casucha  
-temari: que tal si echamos todas la parejas yaoi para que hagan cosas ''sucias''  
-los demás: TEMARI!  
-hinata: a mi si me gusta la idea  
-neji: HINATA SAMA!  
-shikamaru: se atreven a entrar?  
-naruto: obviamente  
-ino: entremos todos  
-los hombres: ESTAS LOCA!  
-sakura: vamos cobardes  
-los hombres: NO SOMOS COBARDES , ENTRAREMOS!  
-todos empiezan a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la cabaña-  
-temari: y bien?  
-los hombres: y bien que?  
-hinata: pues abran la puerta y entren  
-los hombres: que lo haga itachi  
-itachi: …  
-los hombres: la abres?  
-itachi: ESAS LOCO , NI DE CHISTE!  
-sakura: cobardes *abre la puerta* entren  
-todos entraron a la cabaña y fue cuando una brisa serró la puerta dejándolos encerrados y si fuera poco comenzó a llover-

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-los demás: deberás …..  
-sasori: chicos recuerdan cuando éramos solo unos niños  
-gaara: cuando íbamos en 1°básico  
-tenten: y todo no conocimos…..  
-tobi: que tiempos….

~FLASH BACK~

-profesora: bueno queridos alumnos y seré su profesora durante 4 años  
-el curo: si!  
-profesora: algunos de los hombre tiene alguna novia que presentarnos?  
-los niños: no!  
-profesora: y las niñas?  
-las niñas: no!  
-profesora: bien espero que todo nos llebemo bie…  
-hidan: erech un tonto  
-hidan: y tu un echtupido  
-hidan: *se para de la silla* quierch pelear?  
-kakuzu: *se para de su silla* o chií quiero pelear  
-profesora: oigan las esposos , dejen de pelear  
-los demás: jajajajjaajaja  
-kukuhidan: no che rian! , ademách somos hombrech  
-profesora: que hay de malo en eso  
-kakuhidan: que losh hombres no se enamoran de otroch hombrech  
-kisame: ….  
-profesora: i es posible , a esas personas se les llama homosexuales y no hay nada malo en ello , de todas maneras es amor ¿no?  
-el curso….  
-PAARON 3 SEMANAS-

-todos ya eran amigos no habían secretos entre nadie , o eso creían-

-los demás: QUE TU QUE!?  
-kisame:….  
-sasuke: en reshumen , eres ¿gay?  
-kisame: entiendo si ya no quereis ser mas mis amogos…  
-sus compañeros no decían nada a si que kisame lo tomo como un ''ya no somos amigos'' y antes de que se fuera , los tres tontos se decidieron ha hablar-  
-tobideihidan: Y QUE SHI LE VAS A LOS TUYOS!?  
-kisame: he?  
-deidara: no hay nada de malo  
-tobi: heterosexual u homosexual ech lo mismo  
-hidan: lash dos se tratan de personas que she enamoran  
-tobideihidan: ASHI QUE! GAY O NO GAY ERESH NUESHTRO AMIGO *con el pulgar arriba*  
-kisame: chicos….  
-temari: ne~ne cuando sheash mayor y tengash novio me tendrash que dar fotos de ushtedes beshandose  
-inosaku: y cuando tengash una shita nosotrash te ayudamosh  
-y fue a sí como todos empesaron a aceptar al u querido amigo-

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-sasori: que hay de la vez que los ''tres tontos'' amenazaron a aquel chico  
-hidan: y lo volvería a hacer …..

~FLASH BACK~

-tobi: kisame por que lloras , trece años y lloras …  
-kisame: *secándose las lagrimas* lo siento  
-deidara: dime , te an echo algo?  
-kisame: no , no os precupeis  
-hidan: seguro?  
-kisame: si…

-DESPUES DE CLACES-

-?: chicos! Se enteraron?  
-hidan: enterarnos de que?  
-?: hay rumores que dicen que su tal ''amigo'' kisame le va al otro bando  
-tobidei: *se miran*  
-deidara: y que tiene eso de malo?  
-?: nada , solo que un alumno de enseñanza media lo amenazo y lo golpeo por ma**ca  
-tobideihidan: QUE! , QUIEN FUE EL MISERABLE , OMO SE LLAMA?!  
-?: creo que se llama ¿?  
-hidan: gracias

-EN LA CALLE CON ¿?-

-hidan: OYE TU!  
-¿?: que?  
-hidan: le pega un como* que te crees miserable  
-¿?: tu , mocoso…*limpiándose la sangre de su boca*  
-tobi: QUE TE CREES UPERIOR ACASO!?  
-¿?: primero que nada no los conozco y eso no me impide que les de una palisa  
-didara: NO , NOS CONNCES PERO SI A EL *le enseña una foto de kisame*  
-¿?: hoo a si que son amigas de ese gay?  
-de apoco la gente se fue acumulando por el gran ''espectáculo''  
-kisame: *corriendo* CHICOS NO SIGAN , POR FAVOR *llega a donde se encontraba la multitud*  
-hidan: COMO DEJAS QUE TE AGAN ALO A SI!  
-¿?: el no es normal , es un chico HO-MO-SEXUAL-  
-deidara: YA ME CABREASTE *le pega un puñetazo en el estomago logrando que escupiese sangre*  
TE PARECE CORRECTO TRATAR A SI A UNA PERSONA COMO TODOS NOOTROS  
-multitud: no es nnormal-es anormal-podria guardarlo en secreto. Ma**ca-  
-tobi: *saca una nnabaja* YA BASTA NO MOLESTEN A MIS AMIGOS , no les conviene meterse con un huchiha  
-la multitud quedo plop al escuchar esto-  
-jaime: seños tobi , es usted?  
-tobi: hu? Jaime , que haces aquí *seño fruncido*  
-jaime: su tio ya le advirtió que si quería herencia tendría que dejar de llamar la ''atención'' como ahora y dejar esos amiguito suyos  
-tobi: *se va caminando con sus amigos* pues dile que se meta su p*ta herencia por el c*lo , lo amigos son primero ….

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-deidara: ese ¿? Era muy joputa…..  
-kisame: pero igual aun me siento agradecido por lo que hicieron por mi ….  
-tobi: vamos no fue para tanto , créeme  
-naruto: no llorare , no llorare , no llo *empieza a llorar junto con lee* buaaaaa son tan conmovedores chicos!  
-lee: eso i son verdaderos amigos buaaa  
-neji: inundaran la cabaña por dentro  
-sasuke: e acuerdan la ves que sakura nos salvo la vida …

~FLASH BACK~

-director: *altavoz* naruto , sasuke , neji , tobi , deidara y hidan , por favor reportare el la oficina del director , repito , reportarse en la oficina del director

-EL LA IMPECTORÍA-

-los 6: lo sentimos….  
-director: y por que lo sienten?  
-los 6: por espiar el vestuario de las mujere….  
-director: exacto , por eso , los suspenderé hasta nuevo aviso  
-los 6: lo sen….. un momento QUE!?  
-director: lo que an escuchado , y llamare a sus padres , me an decepcionado  
-los 6 : NO! , nuestros padres no, me digieron si me volvían a suspender me castigaran hasta los 18 años  
-el director: mala suert..  
-TOC , TOC-  
-director: pase…  
-sakura: director no fue culpa de ellos  
-naruto: he? Sakura chan  
-director: como que es la responsable , ni que usted les allá obligado  
-sakura: pues no , pero fui yo quien les dijo que si veían por esa ventanita encontrarían la bodega de chocolate del instituto  
-director: ya veo , entonces nno yamare a sus apoderados  
-los 6: Si!  
-director: pero , se quedaran los siete a limpieza de salón todos los viernes por 2 meses  
-los 6: si! *salen de la piscina* sakira te AMAMOS que ariamos in ti  
-sakura: *totalmente aplastada* podría respirar…  
-los 6: lo sentimos , y te debemos una grande  
-sakura: no hay de que chicos y no espero nada a cambio *la vuelven a abrazar*  
-los 6: SAKURA~

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-los 6: y valla que nos salvaste el pellejo…..

Continuara….


	15. VIEJOS MOMENTOS II

-*NOTA: me equivoque en el fic anterior , en ves de poner ''oficina'' puse ''piscina'' gran error , lo siento*-

-SIGUEN EN LA CABAÑA-

-sakura: yo recuerdo todavía el momento en que descubrí que tenten era hombre...  
-tenten: fue como a los catorce años  
-los demas: a los catorce?  
-sakura: sep...

~FLASH BACK~

-EN LA PISCINA DE LA ESCUELA-

-sakura: oe tenten  
-tenten: que sucede?  
-sakura: participaras en el concurso de natación  
-tenten: creo que no...  
-sakura: pero eres una de las mejores nadadoras...  
-tenten: e que...  
-kiba: *corriendo* CHICA CUIDADO CON AKA...  
-SPLASH-*el sonido de tenten callendo al agua xD*-  
-sakura: TENTEN!  
-kiba: maru...  
-tenten: *sale a flote* pero que fue eso  
-kiba: lo siento , pero debo irme *se ba corriendo tras akamaru* AKAMARU...  
-sakura: ben yo te ayudo... *le ofrece la mano*  
-tenten: graias...*le da la mano y sale de la piscina*  
-sakura: hu? tenten?  
-tenten: dime  
-sakura: a caso...eres hombreo ...eres plana?  
-tenten: *se mira la polera y se da cuenta de que se le apego al pecho**rojo* n...no e lo que crees...  
-sakura: a no? *desabrocha su polera* a si...que eres hombre...  
-tenten: s...si...  
-sakura: tan pervertido eres para hacerte pasar de mujer?  
-tenten: NO! , es que todos al verme pensaron que era mujer , y pensé que si les decía que en verdad era un hombre todos me rechazarían...  
-sakura: sabes que no , deberías haber tenido mas confianza y si no les dices tu a todos se lo diré yo  
-tenten: solo dame tiempo to les diré...  
-sakura: eso espero y descuida no le diré a nadie , pero quizas me divierta un rato con esto  
-tenten: a que te refieres?  
-sakura: a nada...

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-sasuke: si...a nada...  
-los demas: jajajaa  
-temari: recuerdan cuando kisame hizo una fiesta en su casa y enseramos en el armario a sasori y deidara  
-sasodei: como no olvidar eso  
-gaara: a todo esto para que era esa fiesta , si nadie estaba de cumpleaños?  
-itachi: para celebrar que eramos novios  
-los demas: Y COMO OLVIDAMOS ESO!?  
-kisama: se emborracharon  
-los demas: PERO NI BEBEMOS!  
-itachi: se emborracharon con el chocolate  
-los demas: con razón...

~FLASH BACK~

-temari: vengan debo enseñarles algo chicos  
-deidara: espero que no sea una trampa  
-ino: no...como se te ocurre...  
-sakura: nunca les haríamos algo a si...  
-saori: no me inspiran confianza  
-deidara: ya somos dos  
-temari sakura y ino abren la puerta de un armario y tiran a sasori y deidara dentro y los ensierran-  
-sasori: *golpeando la puerta* CHICAS ABRAN!  
-ino: aprovechen esta la luz apagada  
-deidara: CALLA INO!  
-sakura: bueno les damos privacidad , adios *se va con as chicas*  
-sasodei: *golpeando la puerta* CHICAS NO ES GRACIOSOS , CHICAS!

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-sakura: y despues no se que mas paso  
-deidara: nos aburrimos de llamarlas y encontramos otra puerta y salimos  
-sasori: fue divertido , deidara se apoyó en la puerta pensando que era la pared y se callo  
-naruto: tambien lo otro gracioso fue que en esa fiesta tobi también comenzó a coquetear a kisame , mientras sosori y deidara estabn enserados  
-tobi: por eso itachi me golpeo...  
-shikamaru: yo recuerdo que kakuzu era el mas borracho y comenzó a ligar con hidan  
-kakuhidan: QUE QUE!  
-kakuzu: creo que yo recordaría si trate de ligar con hidan  
-hidan: y yo recordaria si este trato de ligarme...  
-deidara: pero si cuando sasori y yo volvimos a la fiesta se estaban asta besando *tono de burla*  
-kakuhidan: DIME QUE NOS ESTAN HACIENDO UNA BROMA!  
-sasuke: no... fue tan divertido

~FLASH BACK~

-kakuzu: hip...hip... quiero .. bailar ...m...hip ,  
-hidan: *bebiendo un botella de chocolate al seco -*xD el chocolate los pone ebrios , es para no poner vino suena feo que jovenes anden tomando a si que se emborrachan con el chocolate :B*-  
-kakuzu: *mirada picarona* oye...hidan hip , bailas con migo *le ofrese la mano*  
-hidan: *le da la mano y lo mira* seria un plaser ...hip  
-kakuzu: tan lindo y sin novia...  
-hidan: eso crees?  
-kakuzu: si *bailando*  
-hidan: no estoy interesado en tener novia...  
-kakuzu: *se le hacerca mucho mas a la cara* y ... en tener novio ...  
-hidan: *sonríe* quizás ... eso suena interesante...  
-kakuzu: *besa a hidan y los sostiene de la cintura*  
-hidan: *le corresponde el beso y le rodea el cuello con sus brazos*

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-kakuhidan: *rojos* ESO ES TOTALMENTE IMPOSIBLE!  
-gaara: pero si hasta e subieron a la mesa y hidan estaba sin polera y se besaron frente a todos los de la fiesta  
-ino: hasta se hicieron novios  
-kakuhidan: *se miran* PUES TERMINAMOS!  
QUE!  
YO TE VOTE PRIMERO!  
-neji: y después de de dos años recién lo recordamos todo...  
-hidan: pero aun no les creo  
-kakuzu: yo tampoco...  
-temari: *saca su celular* pues miren las fotos *se las muestran*  
-kakuhidan: *por cada foto que avanzaba mas rojos se ponian* NO PUEDO CREERLO LO BORRACHO QUE ESTABA PARA HACER ESO!  
-itachi: y a si nos decian homosexuales a nosotros...  
-neji: que lindo es el karma...  
-kisame: seeeee  
-tenten: sinceramente se lo merecen  
-gaara: y kakuzu lo que le dijiste esa noche era de verdad  
-kakuzu: CLARO QUE NO!  
-ti , ti , ti , ti  
-kakuzu: no me vengas a joder ahora collar inservible  
-los demas: hooooooo era verdad  
-kakuhidan: *rojos* CÁLLENSE!  
-ino: y que tal cuando fuimos al cine a ver una pelicula de terror y sauke estaba como chicle pegado a hinata  
-sasuke: *rojo* no era miedo , solo la estaba protegiendo  
-naruto: y lo que paso antes de entrar ...

~FLASH BACK~

-kakuzu: miren hoy las parejas pagan solo una entrada  
-temari: que tal si entramos como novios para pagar solo la mitad de las entradas  
-las chicas: si!  
-los hombres: NO!

-20 MINUTOS DESPUES-

-?: boleto por favor  
-itachi: *le entrega el boleto y entra con kisame y ni siquiera e daban la mano*  
-?: boleto por favor  
-sasuke: claro..*le entrega el boleto*  
-?: su novia es muy linda  
-sasuhina: gracia... *pasan*  
-ino: tome *le da el boleto*  
-?: pueden pasar ...  
boleto por favor  
-neji: *le entrega el boleto*  
-?: su novia tiene una original forma de vestirse  
-tenten: que le puedo decir *le sonríe y entra junto con neji*  
-?: boleto por favor  
-sasori: como quiera... *le da el boleto*  
-?: m... disculpe...  
-deidara: no , no soy un travestí , soy un hombre  
-?: haaaa , okey , puede pasar *sosori y deidara pasan*  
-despues naruto pasa con sakura , hidan paa con gaara , kakuzu pasa con temari y lee no quiso pasar en pareja a si que el y tobi entraron solos*

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-tobi: ahora entiendo por que lee no quiso entrar con migo  
-gaara: era por que tenia novio  
-los demas: AHORA TODO CALZA...

continuara...


	16. VIEJOS MOMENTOS III

primero que nada gracias a ARISU por leer este fic y mandarme un review ( creo que a si se escribe no lo se :B ) hoy me inspirare mas xD  
-no puedo creerlo alguien lo lee  
si te lo dije ¬¬

-deidara: y... desde cuando te gusta sasori *mira a gaara*  
-gaara: pues desde que *se tapa la boca y se pone como tomate*  
-los tres tontos: hoooooo loo admitió  
-deidara: no ves sasori le gustas a alguien mas *le guiña el ojo*  
-los demas: alguien mas? , quien es el otro?  
-deidara: pues yo *abraza a sasori y e comienza a reír en carcajadas*  
-ti , ti , ti , ti-  
-itachi: querido primo te pucieron los cuernos  
-tobi: que cuernos ni que nada  
-sasori: y...que hacemos  
-temari: quiero saber como kisame se le declaro a itachi  
-hinata: si , si yo igual  
-hidan: por el amor de jashin estas chicas no tienen cura

~FLASH BACK~

-EN UNA FIESTA-

-itachi: oe kisame que amargados , vamos a bailar *le ofrece la mano*  
-kisame: *se pone rojo* o...okey *le da la mano*  
-itachi: no bailas tan mal *bailando*  
-kisame: *bailando* tu tampoco , oye cual es tu tipo de chica?  
-itachi: en realidad no me atraen las chicas , soy de la otra banda  
-kisame: *se pone tomatito* qu..que!?  
-itachi: pues si... y cuall es tu tipo de chico kisame  
-kisame: * sonríe* pues los chicos como tu  
-itachi: ki...kisame *tomatito*  
-kiame: que te parece si me das una oportunidad?  
-itachi: CLARO QUE SI KISAME *lo besa*

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-sasuke: balla querido hermano quien diría que eres tan romántico  
-itachi: y quien diria que tu eres un U..  
-sasuke: no lo digas  
-itachi: KE...  
-sasuke: te mato si lo vuelves a decir...  
-itachi: que? decir que eres un UKE...  
-sasuke: hasta a qui *salta en sima de el*  
-itachi: no sasuke para soy muy cosquilloso *se reia*  
-shikamaru: esta es su idea de matar a alguien?  
-ino: eso parece...  
-sasuke: *haciendo le cosquillas* que me dijiste que era?  
-itachi: *riéndose* U...KE.. que eres un UKE  
-neji: pero itachi yo pene que tu igual eras un uke...  
-los demas: hoooooo  
-sasuke: kisame eso es cierto?  
-kisame: no entiendo eso de uke  
-hinata: mira en una relación yaoi esta el seme *dominante* y el uke *el pasivo*  
-temari: en otras palabras el seme es e que te folla y el uke al que lo *la golpean* AHU!  
-ino: ESTAMOS EN HORARIO DE MENORES CUIDA TUS PALABRAS!  
-sasuke: bien kisame ahora sabes que significa ...  
-hidan: dinos quien es el uke y quien el seme...  
-kiame: *rojo* m... pues creo que yo seria el ¿seme?  
-los demas: hooooo el gran itachi uchiha es un uke *se rien*  
-itachi: *rojos* cállense yo que ustedes no diria nada  
-*se refiere a tenten , hidan , sasuke , deidara y gaara*-  
-los recién nombrados: oe..oe que quieres decir con eso  
-itachi: nada... Y TU SASUKE BAJE QUE PESAS¡  
-sasuke: lo siento *se rie y se baja*  
-itachi: hmp  
-lee: recuerdan la ves que deidara tubo que hacer a julieta en la obra escolar *riendo*  
-kakuzu: si ... si yo lo recuerdo  
-hidan: y neji fue romeo *riendo*  
-los demas: hoooooo  
-deidara: *sarcasmo* ja ja ja , que gracioso ¿verdad?  
-kakuzu: ya lo creo *riendo*  
-hidan: se pucieron hasta cinta adhesiva en la boca para no besarse * burlándose*  
-neji: almenos a mi no me toco bailar junto a kakuzu reggaeton en 8°año *burlándose*  
-los demas: hooooooo  
-sasuke: neji 3 hidan 1  
-kakuhidan: CÁLLATE , QUE BAILAR ESO NO ES MUY LINDO  
-sakura: bailar' no sera perrear?  
-sasori: como sea , lo importante es que se baila des dos personas y muy juntos *mira a kakuzu y a hidan*  
-kakuzu: no molestes y besa a deidara !  
-temahina: si , si , si ,si  
-deidara: si eso quieren... *besa a sasori*  
-itasasu: querido primo te ponen los cuernos dos beses en un día  
-tobi: *sarcamo* hoo si mira como sufro , al menos saben que hidan beso a kisame por una apuesta el otro día  
-itachi: QUE¡?¡?¡?¡  
-hidan: kakuzu , antes de morir quiero decirte que...  
-kakuzu: *rojo* que...cosa *nervioso*  
-hidan: que yo te ... MATO SI TOCAS MIS COSAS¡  
-kakuzu: *lo golpea* eres un imbécil , ni que quisiera tus cosas  
-itachi: no descuida no me molesta , después de todo era una apuesta *con un tic en el ojo*  
-naruto: *le pone la mano en a frente* querido cuñadito estas bien?  
-sauke: *rojo* comoo que cuñadito ¡  
-naruto: *se rie* vale , vale , solo era una broma  
-sasuke: hmp ...  
-lee: oigan si no me equivoco cuando hidan fue hipnotismo la noche anterior escuche gemido  
*mira a kakuzu y hidan*  
-kakuhidan: se los juro no fuimos nosotros

-los demas: m... *miran a itachi y a kisame*  
-kisaita: nosotros tampoco

-lo demas: entonces... *miran a neji y a tenten*  
-nejiten: QUE PARTE DE QUE SOMOS VÍRGENES NO ENTIENDEN¡?¡?¡?

-los demas: bien los que quedan son *miran a sasori y gaara*  
-sasogaa: NI LO SUEÑEN¡

-los demas: hooo entonces? *miran a deidara y tobi*  
-deidara: SE LOS JURO POR MI ARTE QUE YO NO FUI¡  
-tobi: YO SE LOS JURO , POR TEDI¡

-los demas: tedi?  
-tobi: mi osito de peluche  
-los demas: enserio? un OSO¡?¡?  
-tobi: que?  
-temari: como sea , ahora no sabremos quienes fueron  
-todos: LOS MAESTROS¡  
-hinata: creo que los gemidos eran gracias a mi y a temari...  
-los demas: que QUE¡?¡?¡?¡  
-neji: a que e refiere hinata sama?  
-hidan: se refieren a que folla *lo golpean* AHU¡  
-kakuneji: NO HABLES COSAS SIN SENTIDO¡  
-hinata: es que la cosa es que está vamos viendo yaoi y creo que no enchufamos bien los audífonos ...  
-temari: cierto... lo había olvidado  
-los demas: COMO OLVIDAN ALGO A SI¡  
-temahina: lo sentimos...

-10 MINUTOS DE LARGO SILENCIO DESPUÉS...-

-hidan: HAA QUE ABURRIDO QUE NO HAY NADA INTERESANTE QUE HACER *se para del piso*  
-naruto: me recuerdas la ves de noche de brujas cuando espera vamos haa las ''damiselas''

~FLASH BACK~

-hidan: CUANTO SE DEMORA UNA MUJER EN VESTIRSE¡?¡?¡?  
-tenten: ni idea...  
-temari , ino y sakura: LISTO¡  
-hidan: POR FIN¡  
-sasuke: tanto se demoraron por unos simples vestidos...  
-sakura: el problema fue hinata  
-ino: no le cruza ningún vestido  
-temari: los reventó todos  
-nej: *levanta una ceja* le estan diciendo gorda a hinata sama?  
-temari , ino y sakura: no , estamos diciendo que sus enormes pechos reventaron todo los vestidos...  
-hidan : que...  
-naruto: sus...  
-deidara: enormes...  
-sasuke: pechos...  
-tobi: reventaron...  
-neji: todos...  
-los 6 pervertidos: LOS VESTIDOS¡  
-sakura: a si que le presté uno de mis disfraces de gatitas  
-los 6 pervertidos: QUE¡  
-entonces hinata baja la escalera con un traje muy descotado de color purpura qu consistia en un peto con vuelitos transparentes y un calzón muy descotado que de atras salia una cola y can votas largan asta las rodillas con unas liguitas que salían de esta unida a los calzones-  
-los 6 pervertidos: POR EL AMOR DE JASHIN¡ *ROJOS*  
-neji: hi...hinata sama si tan solo su padre la viera a si me degolla  
-los 5 pervertidos: aguafiestas...

~FIN DEL FALSH BACK~

-gaara: recuerdan cuando shika...  
-TOC TOC-  
-kakashi: *gritando* CHICOS ESTÁN ACÁ?¡?¡?  
-los alumnos: SI , SI ESTAMOS ACÁ , POR FAVOR SÁQUENOS¡  
-kakashi: *gritando* esta bien pero aun llueve a cantaros a qui fuera  
-los alumnos: SOLO SÁCANOS DE ACÁ MAL PROFESOR  
-kakashi: agradezcan que los sacare y no los dejo a qui * forcejea la puerta* listo ya la ...  
-el ''pobre profesor no puedo terminar la oración sin ser pisoteado por sus alumnos dejándolo tumbado en el piso-  
-kakashi: de .. de nada...

-EN LA CAFETERÍA-

-tsunade sama: jashin santo que te sucedió?  
-gai sensei: parece como si una manada de adolescentes furiosos te u vieran pisado  
-kakashi: pues eso paso... los encontré encerraderos en la abaña vieja y al abrir la puerta salieron de vuelo a sus cabañas  
-tsunade sama: lo bueno es que estan bien...  
-kakashi: si tan bien...

continuara...

no se confundan no es sasodei xD es que es parte de mi plan :B


	17. FIN DE SEMANA DE COPITAS

-esto no me lo creo :o  
ja, ahora quería darles las gracias lulu999 y grynep por leer mi fic y por sus hermosas palabras que me inspiraron a seguirlo hoy en realidad yo...  
-termina de agradecer y empiesa ¬¬  
bueno muchas gracias y si lo terminare :B  
-aja y seguimos con el cap  
''aaaa si nota importante yo soy chilena y las vacaciones de verano a ca son de enero y febrero y se entra a clases en marzo''

-CAFETERÍA-

-kakashi: bien mis fieles , hermosos , bellos , inigua...  
-el curso: YA CÁLLESE , CÁLLESE QUE NOS DESESPERA¡  
-kakahi: es que no me tienen paciencia  
-el curso: le gusta copiarle al chabo , cierto?  
-kakashi: no...como se te ocurre ...  
-el curos: eso fue sarcasmo?  
-kakashi: *arcasmo* naaaaa me estan?  
-el curso: mira kakashi son las 8:00 de la mañana , esta lloviendo a cantaros afuera y tu nos sitaste e al grano y dinos  
-kakashi: *shock*  
-tsunade sama: bien la coa es que ya estamos a viernes primero de febrero y en catorce días mas sera el día de lo enamorados  
-el curso: Y POR ESTO VINE A PERDER EL TIEMPO¡  
-gai sensei: esque pensamos que si les decíamos...  
-el curso: NO NOS INTERESA SU DÍA DE VALENTIN  
-gai sensei: pe..pero *llorando*  
-tsunade sama: BIEN BANDA DE MOCOSOS SE LO DIRIAMOS CON DELICADESA PER DESPUES DE DEJAR EN SHOCK AL PERVERTIDO Y HACER LLORAR AL IMPERACTIVO SE LO SDIRE FUERTE Y CLARO , TENDRAN QUE HACER UN REGALO DE APRECIO A UNO DE SUS COMPAÑEROS  
-los hombres: *levantan la mano*  
-tsunade sama: Y NO , NO LE PUEDEN DAR TODOS LOS REGALO A HINATA...  
-las mujeres: *levantan la mano*  
-tsunade sama: NO , NO LE PUEDEN DAR TODOS LOS REGALOS A TENTEN  
-el curso: pero por que no...  
-tsunade: ya saben que lo aremos a sorteo... y punto final  
-el curso: a sorteo?  
-tsunade sama: si pondre los nombres de todos en este sombrero *les enseña el sombrero* y sacaran papeles por orden de lista , quedo claro?  
-el curso: si tsunade sama...  
-tsunade sama: si pero aremos el sorteo el lunes a si que disfruten su fin de semana  
-el curso: como sea *se retiran , con dificultad por la lluvia , pero se retiran xD*  
-kakahi: me...me...me llamaron por mi nombre...  
-gai sensei: me...me...me hablaron golpeado  
-tsunade sama: no...chhhh y ano lloren *los consuela*

-LOS POBRES BAJO LA LLUVIA-

-lee: y que aremos?  
-ino: no lo se pero me estoy mojando  
-lo demas: naaa , es broma?  
-ino: ya entendí no hay que por que dar indirectas  
-shikamaru: por que simplemente no vamos a la cabaña ''x'' y punto final  
-sasuke: see , ademas ya me arte de mojarme tanto  
-kisame: pues yo no , me gusta el agua  
-los demas: *cara de no me digas*  
-sakura: solo vamos

-EL LA CABAÑA ''X''

-hidan: que tal si bebemos un poco  
-kisame: eso , eso , yo quiero beber  
-tenten: pero si tu y hidan son los que se ponen mas borrachos  
-hinata: entonces no has visto a neji nisan borracho  
-neji: *rojo* hi...hinata sama  
-sasori: *pesca una botella de chocolate* a beber se a dicho  
-los hombres menos tenten: SI!  
-las mujeres y tenten: no tienen remedio...

-30 MINUTOS MAS TARDE-

-itachi: *abrazando a kisame de forma amistosa y en la otra mano una botella de chocolate* este...HIP...muchacho...HIP... es mi hombre...HIP...cierto amor?...HIP  
-kisame: *con gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime* ehhh , si yo soy tu hombre  
-itachi: no lo HIP ...toquen *lo besa*  
-en ese momento hidan se sube a la mesa en puros calzoncillos y con una corbata en la cabeza-  
-hidan: QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA¡ , INO SÚBELE A LOS PARLANTES ...HIP  
-ino: con mucho gusto...  
-estaban tan borrachos que estaban escuchando reggaeton *sin ofender a los que les guste esta mmuica , a mi igual me gusta solo lo digo por que se baila de una manera intensa :B*-  
-hidan: *bailando y con una botella en la mano derecha* A SI SE HACE MUCHA...HIP...CHOS , VAMOS KAKUZU VEN CON MIGO HIP *le ofrece la mano*  
-kakuzu: *le da la mano* sera un HIP placer *el solo estaba con pantalones*  
-luego una esa escena se convirtió en un perreo intenso entre kakuzu y hidan-  
-neji: VAMOS QUE LA NOCHE ES JOVEN¡ *el joven genio estaba en pura ropa interior y con sus pantalones en una mano y una botella de chocolate en la otra*  
-kakuhidan: A SI SE HABLA HERMANO¡ , HIP *neji se sube a la mesa y comienzan los tres a perrear intensamente*  
-tenten: *roja y con la boca lo mas abierta posible* no...me...lo...puedo...creer  
-hinata: lo ves... cada ves que vamos a una fiesta mi padre me pide que lo cuide  
-naruto: SASUKE UCHIHA TE AMO¡ *abrazado a sasuke* HIP  
-sasuke: NARUTO UZUMAKI TE AMO¡ *abrazado a naruto* HIP  
-sakura: okey? los hombres ya se emborracharon por lo menos nos queda sasori y gaa...*los mira* CHICOS TENED ALGO DE DIGNIDAD POR EL AMOR DE JASHIN¡  
-sasori: deja besarle un poco mas *seguía besando a gaara de una forma que ya se veía que venia después...*  
-tobi: oye HIP kisame . quieres dar me un beso HIP  
-kisame: okey? , por que cada ves que bebes me coqueteas?  
-tobi: por que HIP eres tan HIP guapo *acercandocele a la cara*  
-itachi: *los aparta* a no...HIP el es mi hombre HIP mi seme...tu búscate HIP el tuyo *besa a kisame*  
-tobi: como HIP sea

Ella se adueña del lugar  
Con ese movimiento me pone mal  
Me encanta verla sudar...  
Y le gusta cuando le pido más

-hidan: ESO¡ SI SUBE LE MAS¡

Mas, mas, dame mas, quiero mas  
Move of body, pégate mas

-los tres mas ebrios: Mas, mas, dame mas, quiero mas  
Move of body, pégate mas ¡  
-neji: SI¡ , VAMOS QUE LA NOHE ES JOVEN¡ HIP  
-tenten: SON LAS 4:00 SE LA MADRUGADA  
-neji: VAMOS AMOR DIVIÉRTETE¡ *se baja de la mesa y le comienza a perrear a tenten*  
VAMOS BAILA CON MIGO¡ HIP  
-tenten: como sea *y comienza a ''bailar'' con neji  
-deidara: HIP , el arte es eterno HIP  
-tobi: a si? no que en algún momento el arte explotaba?  
-deidara: HIP no seas sonso el arte se vive eternamente HIP  
-tobi: a ja... *es abrazado por deidara* o...oe que haces¡?¡?  
-deidara: saves que te quiero HIP  
-tobi: si ...si  
-deidara: eres HIP mi compadre HIP  
-tobi: ho? enserio?  
-deidara: sep HIP por eso HIP por eso es que HIP te amo tonto HIP  
-tobi: a claro entonces tu me a...un momento QUE¡?¡?¡?  
-deidara: z...zz...zZz...  
-tobi: tonto...  
-shikamaru: creo que somos los unicos sobrios...  
-lee: Siempre me llamaa,cuando quiere sexo siempre me llamaa  
Siempre me llamaa,cuando quiere sexo siempre me llamaa

Uy imaginate si soy su hombre  
Que tiene tatuao mi nombre  
Lo mas que me gusta es que nunca se quita  
Conmigo es calientita  
Y no tiene nada de timida  
-shikamaru: okey? soy el unico sobrio HIP  
-ino: que aburrido eres ben y baila con temari y con migo  
-shikamaru: HIP okey... *se para y se pone a perrear con ino u temari*  
-al otro día todos estaban con una jaquea que ni les cuento-  
-hidan: mi cabeza *con una man es su cabeza y se d cuenta como y con quien estaba* PERO QUE MIERDA PASO¡?¡?¡?  
-kakuzu: por que tanto jale... PERO QUE SON ESAS PINTAS HOMBRE?¡?¡?¡? *mira a hidan*  
-neji: cállense y déjenme dormir  
-tenten: ...  
-sasuke: que noche mi jashin que noche...  
-naruto: que demonios  
-lee: creo queme pase un poco  
-shikamaru: creo que yo igual...  
-itachi: por que mejor no se callan y se duermen  
-kisame: me duele la cabeza...  
-sasori: ´por lo que veo ayer me diverti *mira a gaara* -*no piensen mal no hicieron cosas ''sucias'' xD*-  
-gaara: olo duerme...  
-deidara: z...zz...zZz...zZzZz...  
-tobi: por el amor de jashin callate...  
-a si todo con horribles jaquecas se durmieron y durmieron felices para siempre , okey no , pero igual hasta que llegara su tormentoso lunes.

continuara

a sii las parejas las are al azar con papelitos xD a si que no tengo nada planeado aun si alguna de las parejas coinciden es pura casualidad a y lulu999 y grynep este cap es para ustedes , lo iba a subir mañana pero sus palabras me inspiraron *-*  
-ya terminaste ?  
¬¬ siiii , adios *-*  
-si adios =_=


	18. UN LUNES DE CELOS

bien , quiero decirles , que ya se acerca el capítulo final :B y también el dia de san valentin , para nuestros queridos personajes xD  
-*NOTA: en el otro cap tenten se refirio a kisame como el mas ebrio junto con hidan , pero Yo escribi mal era kakuzu no kisame , lo siento , otra vez u.u' ha yo invente los apellidos de los demas esos no son sus verdaderos xD*-

-LUNES EN LA CAFETERÍA-

-kakashi: COMO ESTAN MIS QUERIDOS ALUMNOS¡  
-el curso: por que no habla mas despacio  
-gai sensei: POR QUE¡  
-el curso: por que nos dele la cabeza  
-kakashi: que lindo es el karma NO ES CIERTO?¡?¡?  
-el curso: lo odiamos  
-gai sensei: bien como sea , quieren saber a quien le daran su regalos del dia de los enamorados  
-el curso: no...  
-gai sensei: bien a si se habla¡ *con un pulgar arriba*  
-tsunade sama: bien a ca esta su respuesta *les enseña el gorro* , bien el primero en sacar sera sasuke  
-sasuke: por que so el primero...*se acerca , saca un papelito y lo abre* QUE¡?¡?¡?¡  
-hinata: que sucede?  
-sasuke: ME TOCO E *es interrumpido*  
-kakashi: no puedes decirlo eso es trampa  
-gai sensei: de echo nadie puede decirlo es sorpresa hasta el catorce de febrero  
-tsunade sama: bien hinata te toca  
-hinata: s..si *se aserca para sacar un papelito y luego abrirlo* HAAAA¡  
-neji: sucede algo hinata sama?  
-hinata: n..no descuida  
-tsunade: naruto es tu turno  
-naruto: SI¡ *se acerca* VAMOS QUE LA SUERTE ESTE CON MIGO *mete la mano al sombrero saca un papel y lo abre* hu? , por que me odias mi jashin  
-hidan: por que eres un tonto  
-naruto: ojalas te toque kisame , para que despues itachi te mate  
-itachi: que insinuas , que soy muy celoso?  
-los demas: *sarcasmo* como se te ocurre  
-tsunade sama: bien , sakura  
-sakura: si , si *se acerca saca un papel* espero tener suerte *lo abre* hu? , estos algo irónico  
-tsunade sama: nej...*es interrumpida*  
-neji: bien a voy *se acerca , saca un papel y lo abre* m...  
-gai sensei: que alegre por jashin ¡  
-neji: hmp  
-tsunade sama: tenten , querido es tu turno  
-tenten: si¡ *va a sacar un papel lo abre* esto es algo irónico...  
-tsunade sama: bien shikamaru , tu turno  
-shikamaru: como sea *saca el papel lo abre* creo que la suerte no esta con migo...  
-tsunade sama: mientras no sea kisame estarás bien...  
-itachi: que insinúa?  
-tsunade sama: nada... bien ino es tu turno  
-ino: bien *saca un papel lo abre* QUE¡?¡?¡  
-los demas: que sucede?  
-ino: solo les dire que pueden empesar a cavar mi tumba  
-tsunade sama: oke?... kakuzu tu turno  
-kakuzu: *saca el papel* que sea alguien tonto , que sea alguien tonto , que sea alguien tonto *lo abre* NOOO¡ , hu? tal vez ...  
-tsunade sama: hidan , te toca  
-naruto: espero que sea kisame  
-itachi: YA ENSERIO A QUE VIENE ESO¡?¡?¡  
-los demas: *sarcasmo* ha nada...  
-hidan: *saca papel* por mi jashin cualquiera menos kisame *abre el papel* hu? *sonrie* JA , TOMA EN TU CARA , no es kisame *apuntando a naruto*  
-naruto: te salvaste*  
-tsunade sama: bien... gaara  
-gaara: claro...*abre el papel que había sacado* ... me conformo  
-tsunade sama: sasori ~ te~to~ca  
-sasori: *saca papel* okey , okey pero no cante *lo abre* creo que o si tengo suerte *sonrie*  
-los hombres: reo que ya se quien es ...  
-tsunade sama: bien¡ suertudo , pero ahora le toca a kisame  
-los demas: que no salga yo , que no salga yo , que no salga yo...  
-kisame: tan feo soy?  
-los demas: no, eres hermoso y le tenemos miedo a itachi...  
-itachi: PERO POR QUE¡?¡?¡?  
-los demas: por nada...  
-kisame: *saca papel y lo abre**sonrie* je...  
-tsunade sama: itachi es tu turno pero no te vallas a enojar  
-itachi: SOY EL ÚNICO QUE NO ENTIENDE?¡?¡? *saca un papel y lo abre* espero , que su esposo no me mate *y se empieza a reir*  
-lee: BIEN¡ MI TURNO *saca un papel y lo abre* si¡  
-temari: no hace falta que me llame a lo se *saca papel y lo abre* ashh enserio?  
-tsunade sama: tobi~  
-tobi: ya vo , ya vo *saca un papelito y lo abre* no esta nada mal , nada mal  
-tsunade: y por último deidara  
-deidara: *saca un papel* tengo un mal presentimiento *lo abre* sip , era un mal presentimiento  
-kakashi: bien , tienen hasta el jueves 14 de febrero para encontrar un regalo para su querido amigo

-EN LA PISCINA-

-hinata: sasuke estas bien?  
-sasuke: claro , por que no estarlo ?  
-hidan: bueno es que estas muy rojo desde que sacaste el papel  
-temari: a que el que te salio es un hombre *risa picarona*  
-sasuke: q..que¡?¡?  
-ino: a si que temari le ha acertado he?  
-kakuzu: creo que ya se quien es  
-tobi: yo igual  
-a si todos los de la piscina se dieron cuenta , estaban casi todos menos deidara y sasori-  
-neji: hay que ser muy tonto para no saber quien es  
-naruto: pues yo no se de quien hablamos  
-los de la piscina: may tonto no puedes ser  
-sasuke: *suspiro* he?  
-shikamaru: que sucede?  
-sasuke: no se si so yo o esos son sasori y deidara  
-temahina: kya~~~ SE ESTAN BESANDO¡ *salen del agua a todo pulmón*  
-tobi: QUE , QUE¡?¡?¡  
-gaara: mMm celos mi querido amigo *mofandoce*  
-tobi: CÁLLATE QUE ES CON SASORI A QUIEN BESA¡  
-gaara: y qu... un momento CON QUIEN SE BESA¡?¡?¡?¡?  
-hidan: vamos par de celosos  
-tobigaa: QUE NO SON CELOS¡  
-llegan a la piscina deidara , sasori , temari y hinata-  
-sasodei: hola chic... ya estan peleando? +se meten al agua *  
-hidan: QUE SI SON CELOS¡  
-tobigaa: QUE SI SON CELOS¡  
-hidan: QUE SI¡  
-tobi: quieres sentir celos? , pues yo te dare celos  
-los demas: esto no se ve bien...  
-tobi: ahora sentirás lo que son celos *pesca a kakuzu y le da un gran beso en la boca a lo cual kakuzu le correspondió-  
-los demas: y esto era lo que no se veía bien...  
-sasori: celosito deidara? * mofándose*  
-deidara: *con un tic en el ojo* por que a de estarlo  
-tobi: *se separa de kakuzu* bien ahora hidansito? *riendo*  
-hidan: *con un tic en su ojo* uchiha...  
-tobi: pancracio...  
-hidan: me las pag... un momento , un momento pancracio?  
-tobi: eso no es tu apellido?  
-hidan: NO¡ GARCÍA ES GARCÍA¡  
-tobi: pancracio , garcía es lo mismo  
-hidan: AHORA SI E COCINASTE¡ *salta a el y se ponen a pelear en el agua*  
-tenten: YA BASTA¡  
-los demas: he?  
-tenten: TU... *apunta a hidan* YA VALE DEJALO¡ Y TU *apunta a tobi* NO LO PROVOQUES¡  
-tobihidan: si señora...  
-tenten: so un hombre  
-tobihidan: si señor...  
-tenten: bien ahora tobi , disculpate con kakuzu y hidan  
-tobi: POR QUE CON KAKUZU¡  
-kakuzu: por besarme sin mi permiso  
-tobi: hmp , lo siento kakuzu y lo siento hidan...  
-tenten: y por que lo sientes?...  
-tobi: por besar a kakuzu , *mofandose* y por besar al novio de hidan  
-hidan: exac... QUE NO ES MI NOVIO¡  
-tobi: si tu lo dices...  
-tenten: Y USTEDES SI VAN HACER ESO HÁGANLO EN PRIVADO¡  
-sosori: pero no estamos haciendo nada malo...  
-deidara: solo lo estaba besando...  
-temahina: SI¡ LE SACAMOS FOTO¡  
-itachi: es enserio?  
-temahina: que?  
-itachi: *apunta* eso...  
-temari: son...son...  
-hinata: ne..neji nisan ...y shikamaru  
-tamahina: BESANDOSE¡

-CON LOS ''TÓRTOLOS''-

-neji: PERO QUE TE PASA NARA¡  
-shikamaru: LO MISMO TE PUEDO DECIR HYUGA¡  
-neji: COMO SE TE OCURRE BESARME¡  
-shikamaru: BESARTE¡ PERO SI FUISTE TU QUIEN ME BESO¡  
-neji: CLARO QUE NO¡  
-shikamaru: CLARO QUE SI¡  
-se acercan los de la piscina-  
-lee: valla , valla , valla , quien diría que neji hyuga fuera infiel a su novio...  
-kisame: y frente sus narices...  
-sakura: que feo...que feo...  
-neji: NO LE SOY INFIEL , FUE UN ACCIDENTE¡  
-shikamaru: ADEMAS YO SOY HETEROSEXUAL¡  
-tenten: esta bien...  
-los demas: he?  
-tenten: vamos solo fue un accidente , nada malo a pasado  
-los demas: oke... *vuelven todos a la piscina*  
-neji: *besa a tenten* por eso me gustas tantao...  
-tenten:*sonrie* lo se...

-EN LA PISCINA-

-sakura: bueno , espero que a todos les valla bien en lo que consta de dar regalos  
-los demas: si¡  
-itachi: para mi sera difícil *suspira*  
-ino: para mi sera arriesgado ...  
-naruto: dime lo a mi...  
-tobi: a mi me toco alguien sumamente aburrido * mofándose*

continuara...

capítulo final cada ves mas cerca , no se si son dos mas o mas que esos xD , pero se que falta poquito :3


	19. UNA PEQUEÑA AYUDITA

Bien , antes que empiece el fic le quiero dar las gracias a uzumaki hiwatari yiah , por leer mi fic, esta cap es para ti :3 , el final cada vez mas cerca :B . a y muchos me piden celos y tratare de que los personajes estén lo mas celosos posibles waahahahah

-LUNES 11 DE FEBRERO EN EL PATIO-

-tobi: esto es desesperante….no se que darle a mi estúpido compañero  
-neji: algo que le guste…  
-tobi: pero a ese tonto no le gusta nad…un momento *se le enciende el foco* YA SE QUE LE DARE!  
-kisame: yo ya se que le dare a mi compañero  
-itachi: yo no…  
-de apoco todos se deprimieron por no saber que darles a sus compañeros….  
-kakashi: deprimidos?  
-el curso: si…  
-kakashi: quieren que les ayude?  
-el curso: nos encantaría…  
-kakashi: BIEN! MANOS A LA OBRA  
-el curso: ya.. ahora se cree many a la obra?  
-kakashi: no… bien les ayudo o no  
-el curso: vale , vale ….  
-kakashi: bueno hagan un circulo  
-el curso se puso en un circulo alrededor de kakashi-  
-kakashi: bien , sasuke , que te gustaría recibir para san valentin?  
-sasuke: m… un beso d… *es interrumpido*  
-temari: haa que de naruto  
-sasuke: no de hinata  
-nejihinanaru: QUE?!  
-los tres tontos: hoooo naruto , neji les están poniendo los cuernos  
-neji: no mas de las veces que se los ponen a ustedes  
-sasuke: neji 4 , hidan 0  
-kakashi: y a ti hinata?  
-hinata: m…. me ustaria qque me dieran mi nombre esculpido en algo  
-los demás: owwwww que lindura  
-neji: no se pasen con mi prima  
-los hombres: vale ,vale  
-kakashi: sakura que te gustaría?  
-sakura: em pues creo que un…..*es interrumpida*  
-naruto: KAKASHI SENSEI , SE A OLVIDADO DE MI!  
-kakashi: no , no me olvide de ti , la cosa es que a nadie le interesas  
-naruto: amos que cruel , chicos a ustedes les importo? , cierto?  
-cri cri , cri cri-  
-naruto: NO VEN! EL GRILLO ME QUIERE! , no es a si grillito

-naruto: ni los grillos me quieren  
-kakashi: bien naruto que te gustaría?  
-naruto: ramen!  
-kakashi: y ati sakura?  
-sakura: una flor  
-los demás: una? , no un ramo gigante o una flor cara  
-sakura: no una flor simple y común  
-kakashi: y a ti neji…..  
-neji: no me gusta el dia de los enamorados…..  
-kakashi: entonces? Como quieres que te den algo  
-neji: no quiero nada….  
-kakashi: y tu tenten?  
-tenten: unos coles  
-kakuzu: acaso ya se te acabaron los que usas ahora?  
-tenten: sep  
-kakashi: y tu shikamaru?  
-shikamaru: dormir…..  
-kakashi: enserio?  
-shikamaru: sep  
-kakashi: y bien ino?  
-ino: pues….. em….. un chocolate  
-kakashi: y a ti kakuzu?  
-kakuzu: un mata mosca  
-los demás: un mata moscas? Y para que?  
-kakuzu: para golpear a hidan cuando toca mis cosas  
-hidan: a y tu crees que un matamosca me va a doler?  
-kakuzu: ya veras…ya veras  
-kakashi: y tu hidan?  
-hidan: no necesito nada …..  
-kakashi: okey? Gaara tu turno  
-gaara: un reloj de arena….  
-kakashi: ya era de esperarse y tu sasori  
-sasori: QUE TOBI NO SE ME ACERQUE A DEIDARA  
-los demás: hooooooo  
-tobi: que pasa si lo toco?  
-sasori: ya vera…..veras…..  
-tobi: pues mira como o toco *empieza a tocar a deidara que estaba a su lado* celos mi querido sasori? *mofandoce*  
-deidara: oye…  
-tobi: que?  
-deidara: es irritante sabias?  
-tobi: pero mas irritante fuiste tu cuando te emborrachaste  
-deidara. Y que tanto he?  
-tobi: no tengo ganas de decirlo  
-sasori: bien me gustaría un trozo de madera  
-kakashi: por fin , te toca kisame  
-kisame: un pececito , para mi pecera  
-las mujeres y tenten: hoowww que lindo…  
-itachi: respira profundo itachi , respira , respira…  
-kakashi: y tu itachi:  
-itachi: un espejo….  
-los demás: yo ya sabía….  
-itachi: y si sabían para que preguntan…..  
-los demás: no lo se….  
-kakashi: y tu lee?  
-lee: pues em… no los e cualquier cosa , supongo…  
-kakashi: esta bien temari que quieres?  
-temari: UNA FOTO DE KAKUZU Y HIDAN BESANDOCE!  
-kakuhidan: NI EN TUS SUEÑOS TENDRAS UNA FOTO A SI!  
-temari: aguafiestas…..  
-kakashi: bien tobi por favor as el intento  
-tobi: *suspira* okey me gustaría…..que gaara pasara todo un día con migo  
-sasori: ni en tus sueños paleta parlante!  
-tobi: oye , oye , que ya no uso la mascara desde los 10 años….  
-kakashi: y por último deidara , que te gustaría  
-deidara: lápices….  
-kakashi: BIEN YO YA LOS AYUDE , DEL RESTO SE ENCARGAN USTEDES  
-ell curso: si!  
-y fua a si omo todos en 3 días buscaron los regalos , muchos la pasaron confeccionando , o pescando , hasta cocinando , pero bueno es lo que hace el día de los enamorados-

continuara…

creo que el próximo cap es el final ^^ pero no aseguro nada xD , y en el otro abran mas celos *-* , yo lo se :B , BUENO ADIOS!11*-*


	20. DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN (FINAL)

-EL INESPERADO JUEVES 14-

-kakashi: *por los parlantes* todos reportarse en media hora en la cafetería , repito , todos reportarse en media hora en la cafetería.

-CAFETERÍA-

-tsunade sama: y esas caras?  
-el curso: que cara pondria usted si se pasp tres días buscando regalos para alguien?  
-tsunade sama: pues bueno , em...:  
-el curso: exacto  
-gai sensei: BIEN ES HORA DE DAR REGALITOS PERO PRIMERO SALGAMOS AL PATIO , EL LIMA ES MUCHO MAS LINDO  
-tsunade sama: BIEN SIGAN ME  
-el curso sigue a los profesores que se dirigían para fuera y los que mas les sorprendió que el patio estaba adornado en puros corazónes y flores de colores rojos , en realidad algo muy lindo que les gusto a todos pero a la ves les sorprendió  
-el curso: super...  
-kakashi: bien pueden tomarce todo el tiempo , mientras nosotros estaremos de paseo a un restaurante  
-el curso: QUE?¡?¡?¡  
-tsunade sama: que? los profesores si tenemos vidas sociales , sabían?  
-el currso: pues no , no sabíamos  
-gai sensei: ademas esto les dara algo de privacidad , no lo creen?  
-el curso: . . . PUEDEN IRSE DE JASHIN SAMA ESTE CON VOSOTROS *los empujan asta legar a la entrada del campamento* NO SE DEMORES EN LLEGAR QUE LA VIDA ES JOVEN , ADIOS¡ *se van*  
-gai sensei: si que nos quieren *T3T*  
-kakatsuna: *sarcasmo* si nos quieren tanto...*¬¬*

-DENTRO EN EL PATIO-

-los 3 mas ebrios: QUE TAL SI BEBEMOS ALGO¡?¡?  
-los demas: NI DE COÑA!  
-los 3 mas ebrios: pero por que no?  
-los demas: POR QUE NO QUEREMOS VERLOS PERREAR NI EN ROPA INTERIOR!  
-kakuzu: OYE! qu yo no soy el que se quita los pantalones!  
-los demas: PERO HIDAN Y NEJI SI!  
-los 3 mas ebrios: NO SE VALE!  
-los demas: SI SE VALE!  
-sakura: y? quien dara el primer regalo?  
-cri cri , cri cri-  
-tenten: YO ME APUNTO¡ *camina hacia sakura* feliz día de san valentin *le sonrie u le ofrece un ramo de rosas*  
-sakura: *sonrie y toma el ramo* gracias enserio GRAIAS* salta y la abraza* toma tu regalo *le entrga una pequeña cajita*  
-tenten: gracias *ttoma la cajita y la abre* HAA SON OLETAS IMPORTADAS DE CHINA¡ *abrasa con toda su fuerza a sakura* GRACIAS , PERO MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS¡  
-sakura: de...nada  
-hidan: okey no me quedare a tras por una mujer...*empiesa a caminar on su regalo en la mano* toma *estiende su manno*  
-gaara: hu? *toma el ragalo y lo abre**el pobre quedo sin palabras*  
-hidan: *avergonzado* se que no es mucho pero...LA INTENCION ES LO QUE CUENTA!  
-gaara: es broma? EN JUSTAMENTE LO QUE YO QUERÍA! GRACIAS HIDAN , ES MUY HERMOSO NUNCA VI UN RELOJ DE ARENA TAN LINDO COMO ESTE  
-hidan: que bueno que te guste  
-despues de eso todo sse fueron a lugares diferentes-

-CON KISAME EN LA PISCINA-

-kisame: *suspiro* hu? ino?  
-ino: ho..hola *pensando* bien ino ármate de valor y da celo itachi no te matara , cierto?  
-kisame: sucede algo malo?  
-ino: n..no *se sonroja a pon cierto , toma *le la una volcita de plástico que adentro contenía un pesecito dorado*  
-kisame: muchas gracias ino *toma el regalo con mucha alegría* es un pez muy lindo *le sonrie*  
-ino: que bien que te guste *se sonroja* a por cierto *le besa en una mejilla logrando que kisame se ponga rojo* bien nos vemos *se ba*  
-kisame: *sonrie* si nnos vemos

-CON NARUTO EN LA COCINA-

-naruto: tengo ambre *T-T*  
-entra sasuke con un regalo en la mano-  
-sasuke: na...naruto...  
-naruto: he? SASUKE ERES TU! *LE SONRIE*  
-sasuke: *rojo* em , pues , yo quería , mas bien em ... ash solo , feliz día de san valentin *le entrega un plato*  
-naruto: que es... ES RAMEN!  
-sasuke: mira tal vez no este muy rico ya qe yo lo prepare pero...  
-naruto: *prueba el ramen* o ..mi jashin...  
-sasuke: que sucede?  
-naruto: POR JASHIN ES EL RAMENMAS RICO QUE HE PROBADO EN TODA MI VIDA , GRACIAS *abraza a sasuke*  
-sasuke: de...de nada *se pone rojo*

-CON ITACHI-

-itachi: *enojado* que lindo regalo el quiere un pez y le da eso junto con un beso , cuando la vea , hoo ya vera, NO *se pega una cachetada* no hay que ser celoso itachi , calmate , respira profundo...  
-kisame: que haces?  
-itachi: *piedra* ki...kisame , OLA COMO ESTAS *nervioso*  
-kisame: estas nervioso?  
-itachi: n..no como se te le ocurre eso?  
-kisame: por que me dijiste ''OLA'' y es ''HOLA'' con ''H''  
-itachi: maldita ortografía  
-kisame: bien solo queria darte mi regalo *le sonrie y le da un hermoso espejo con un lazo rojo*  
-itachi: es ... es hermoso , mirame soy tan reluciente , lusco tan bien en este espejo  
-kisame: *con una gota en la cabeza* que bueno que te guste  
-itachi: me fascina , gracias *le da un beso*  
-kisame: bien ,vamos con los demas , quedaron en reunirse en patio  
-itachi: esta bien

-YA EN EL PATIO-

-cri cri , cri cri-  
-sakura: quien ya dio su regalo levante la mano *ella levanta la mano*  
-tenten: *levanta la mano* YO¡  
-hidan: PUES YO *levanta la mano*  
-sasuke: *levanta la mano* yo ya le di mi regalo al dobe  
-ino: YO! *levanta la mano* A KISAME!  
-los demas: no te la creo sobreviviente!  
-itachi: YA ENSERIO¡?¡?¡  
-kisam: *levanta la mano*  
-los demas: quien es el pobre que rescribir una paliza de itachi  
-itachi: YO LOS GOLPEARE SI SIGUEN DICIENDO QUE SOY MUY CELOSO!  
-kisame: *señala a itachi* le di un espejo  
-los demas: *suspiro* que alivio  
-itachi: bien yo dare mi regalo *se acerca a kakuzu y lo abraza amorosamente* y quien es el celoso ahora *mira a hidan y le enseña la lengua*  
-hidan: pues yo no *con un tono cabreado*  
-los demas: *sarcasmo* si...  
-itachi: toma *le da un matamoscas* es electrónico presiona el botón rojo y lo que toques le dara corriente  
-kakuzu: itachhi , nunca senti tanto cariño por ti , gracias *mira a hidan* que decías hidan? que un matamoscas no te dolería *sonriendo de forma malvada*  
-hidan: itachi...te odio...  
-itachi: ja  
-tobidei: BIEN YO DARE MI RGALO¡  
QUE¡?¡?  
YO LO DIJE PRIMERO!  
GRRR!  
-deidara: TOMA LEEE  
-tobi: TOMA NEJI  
-neji: OYE¡  
-tobi: que?  
-neji; TU DIJISTE QUE TE TOCO ALGUIEN TONTO Y SUMAMENTE ABURRIDO!  
-tobi: *nerviso* a ..pues .. era broma querido amigo , ahora mi mi regalo  
-neji: *rojo tomate* PERO QUE?  
-tobi: que no es obvio es tenten en ropa interior envuelta para ti *sonrie*  
-neji: ya enserio?  
-tobi: sip  
-neji: hmp , no se que decirte enserio  
-tobi: gracias?  
-neji: *suspiro* gracias tobi por tu esforzado regalo , y si me disculpan *toma a tenten en brazos* tengo que llevar a tenten a vestirse...*se ba junto con tenten*  
-deidara: bien lee el mio es un pequeño retrato que yo hice de ti y el maestro gai sensei ...*le entrega el retrato en un marco*  
-lee: deidara ... muchas gracias, ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS *salta y lo abraza* GRACIAS , GRACIAS , GRACIAS , GRACIAS  
-deidara: si... ya venga sueltame...  
-lee: claro...claro...  
-tobi: hmp  
-kakuzu: bien me toca *se acerca a temari* tomo se que no es justamente lo que querías...pero...*rojito* se acerca *le entrega una foto*  
-temari: kakuzu esto es mejor que lo que yo queria no tenia ninguna foto de ellos muchas gracias *salta a abrazasrlo* DE VERAS KAKUZU TE LO AGRADESCO *le da un beso en la mejilla*  
-tobi: te ponen los cuernos hidan  
-hidan: CALLATE! *pero si estaba rojo y muy cabreado*  
-hinata: pero si temari queria una foto de kakuzu y hidan de quien es la foto ?  
-temari: pues... *suleta a kakuzu y les enseña la foto* es una de lee y sai besándose  
-lee: *rojo* de donde sacaste esa foto!  
-kakuzu: sai me la mando cuando se la pedí  
-hinata: halando de fotos... sasuke kun , esto es para ti *le entrega un uadro conn una foto de ella sasuke y naruto juntos*  
-sasuke: hinata ,es muy linda gracias *se abrazan*  
-hinata: eso no es todo *le da un beso el la mejilla*  
-neji: uchiha...mas te vale cuidar tu espalda...  
-hinata: neji nisan , cuando llegaste?  
-neji: recién ahora , a por cierto sasori esto es para ti , lo saque del tronco mas brillante y fuerte posible  
-sasori: *recibe el regalo* valla nunca pense que neji hyuga se preocupara tanto por sus amigo, gracias *le sonrie*  
-neji: de nada *le devuelve la sonrisa*  
-naruto: bien ya que le estamos dando regalos a los ''simpaticos'' deidara quiero darte mi regalo  
-deidara. que quieres decir uzumaki? *con una sjga arriba*  
-naruto: nada... pero toma *le entrega un cartucho*  
-deidara: *lo toma* que es esto?  
-naruto: pues ábrelo...  
-deidara: *lo abre* no...puede...ser SON LAPICES IMPORTADOS DE FRANCIA! GRACIAS NARUTO , GRACIAS!  
-naruto: *rojito* me alegro que te guste *le sonrie*  
-toisasu: Y TU POR QUE COÑO TE SONROJAS!?  
-narudei: que celosos...  
-tobisasu: NO SOMOS CELOSOS!  
-los demas: si ustedes lo dicen...  
-temari: bien ya que estamos tan amorosos le dare mi regalo a shikamaru  
-shikamaru: pero yo quiero dormir...  
-temari: por eso te hice una almohada con plumas *le sonrie y le entrega la almohada*  
-shikamaru: *toca la almohada* balla es la almohada mas suave que e sentido en mivida , deveras muchas gracias...  
-temari: me alegro que al señor problemático le guste *sonrie*  
-shikamaru: bueno ya que estoy parado , hidan para ti *le da un collar* en de Grecia , lo tenia guardado para un momento especial , pero esto es mas especial aun  
-hidan: un collar de plata de jashin con una cadena de oro . enserio no hay cara que demuestre mi alegria en este instante , sabes que te podría asta besar *lo abraza*  
-shikamaru: si... , no me beses  
-hidan: claro que no *lo suelta*  
-sasori: bien mueran se de envidia yo le dare mi regalo a hinata *les enseña la lengua*  
-los hombres: suertudo...  
-sasuke: ja hinata me dio a mi su regalo *le enseña la lengua*  
-sasori: bien hinata de mi para ti *le da un pequeña estatuilla de ella y de neji juntos y abajo su nombre*  
-hinata: sa...sasori kun , muchas graias es hermosa *coje el regalo y le da un beso en la mejilla*  
-lee: BIEN INO! TOMA UN CHOCOLATE!  
-ino: que rico gracias lee *le abraza y toma el chocolate*  
-tobi: a mi ya me dieron mi regalo  
-los demas: enserio?  
-gaara: sip , pase todo un día con tobi *sonrie*  
-tobi: muchas gracias *le sonrie*  
-sasori: que bueno el par de tortolos *irritado*  
-gaara: *mofandoce* si estas celoso solo dilo  
-sasori: Y QUE SI ESTOY CELOSO!  
-los demas: hooooo  
-los días pasaron y al parecer los amigos despues del dia de san valentin se llevaban mejor pero esos dias se terminaron cuando ya faltaa una semana para volver a clases y todos estaban en el paradero esperando el bus-

-hidan: Y POR QUE COÑO SE DEMORA TANTO EN BUS?!  
-shikamaru: que problemático es el bus...  
-kakashi: esque yo le dije que llegara a las 20:00 hrs  
-el curso: Y POR QUE DEMOSNIOS NOS TIENES DESDE LAS 18:00 EN EL MALDITO PARADERO!  
-kakashi: tsunade me acaba de acordar  
-el curso: SI NO FUERA EL MAESTRO LO MATARIAMOS!  
-gai sensei: MIREN YA VIENE EL BUS¡  
-el curso: SI!  
-tsunade sama: bien despues de esto no nos veremos dentro de una semana espero que se hayan divertido en estas vacaciones  
-tobi: aunque no lo crean..  
-hidan: pasaron muchas cosas raras...  
-deidara: nos dimos cuena de muchas cosas que no sabíamos...  
-kakuzu: nos enteramos de cosas que no sabíamos...  
-neji: nos pasaron cosas estupendas...  
-sakura: recordamos buenos momentos...  
-kisame: y tan bien los malos...  
-sasori: y aun a si...  
-lee: seguimos siendo amigos...  
-sasuke: al principio pensamos que...  
-hinata: este paseo sería algo...  
-tenten: aburrido , pero no fue a si...  
-itachi: al contario...  
-temari: fue muy divertido...  
-gaara:y todo gracias a ustedes...  
-ino: y por eso le queremos decir que...  
-todo el curso: MUCHAS GRACIAS AN SIDO LAS MEJORES VACACIONES DEL MUNDO *le dan una sincera sonrisa a los senseis*

~EL FIN~

-bien como les dije he a qui el final , pero no crean que esto es todo ;) pero si creen que es un fina que dejo mucho sin saberse como las parejas tengan sapiencia  
bien bye y gracias a los que leen mi fic  
-Arisu  
-Grynep  
-Lulu999  
-Uzumaki hiwatari Yiah

hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
